Überaschungen
by Mellin aka dat Dray-Chan
Summary: Ich hab das 16 kapi am ende überarbeitet, ich hoffe das neue ende gefällt euch. g
1. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2:  
  
„Ah da bist du ja wider, und was hast du rausgefunden"  
  
***Flashback***  
  
„So was machen wir jetzt mit deiner grossen Liebe , Draco?" fragte der Tränkemeister.  
  
Von diesem bekam er aber nur ein achselzucken als antwort.  
  
„Also ich schlage vor das du, Severus, mal zu dem Haus der Muggles gehst und nachsiehst wie sie Harry behandeln." Schlug Lucius vor.  
  
„Okay, ich mach mich sofort auf den Weg." Und somit apparierte er vor das Haus der Dursleys, wo diese gerade ankamen.  
  
***Flashback Ende***  
  
„Sie behandeln ihn wie einen Hauselfen"  
  
„Erklär das genauer" bat Lucius.  
  
„Er muss das Haus putzten, Kochen und alles und kriegt fast nichts zu essen."  
  
„Ach darum ist er so mager" mischte sich nun auch Draco ein.  
  
„Da müssen wir einschreiten" bestimmte Lucius.  
  
„Ich schreibe erst mal einen Brief an Albus." Mit diesen Worten rauschte Severus fort.  
  
„Ich gehe ein wenig lernen, paps "  
  
„Tu das, mein Junge, keine sorge wir werden ihn da raus holen."  
  
„Weißt du, dad, er war in der Winkelgasse echt freundlich."  
  
„Wirklich?" fragte Lucius und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
***********  
  
Harry sass um Mitternacht immer noch an den Aufgaben, er hatte jetzt schon fast alle Fächer beendet es fehlten nur noch Zaubertränke und VDK.  
  
Für VDK musste er 3m über Dementoren schreiben, das ist ja noch einfach dachte sich Harry, aber bei Zaubertränke musste er alle Tränke und ihre Bedeutung aufschreiben die sie im Unterricht hatten, und das waren nicht gerade wenig.  
  
„Oh, beim Barte Merlins ist das viel" stöhnte Harry leise ins Kissen , bevor er einschlief.  
  
***********  
  
Severus sass jetzt in einem der Salons und schrieb einen Brief an Dumbledore.  
  
Die Tür ging auf und Lucius betrat den Raum, „meinst du er wird ihm helfen?"  
  
„Ich denke nicht aber ich werde es ihm trotzdem schreiben"  
  
„Dann müsse wir das wohl selber in die Hand nehmen." Sagte Lucius und stiess einen Seufzer aus.  
  
„Du tust wohl alles für deine Sohn, oder?"  
  
„Tja in diesem Fall schon"  
  
„Hä, wieso in diesem Fall?"  
  
„Naja weißt du , ich habe es Narcissa erzählt, sie hat gestrahlt wie ein kleines Kind an Weinachten , hat gesagt das er wirklich ein netter Junge wär und ich ihn einladen soll."  
  
„Ach so" sagte Severus während er aufstand und den Brief an Oberons (Sein Rabe, kennt man aus Heaven and Hell * g *) Bein band. Er sagte zu ihm das es dringend war und schon flog der Rabe in die kühle Nacht hinaus auf dem weg zu Dumbledore.  
  
„So das währs, jetzt können wir nur noch warten."  
  
„Ja du hast recht, Sev, gehen wir lieber schlafen."  
  
„Gute Idee, Luc"  
  
So gingen sie mit einem Gute Nacht in ihre Räume.  
  
***********  
  
Oberon kam am nächsten Tag in Dumbledores Büro an.  
  
„Ah, Oberon, hast du eine Nachricht für mich?" ~Was Severus wohl will?~  
  
Hallo Albus  
  
Tut mir leid wenn ich dich stören muss aber wir, Lucius und ich , haben zufällig mitbekommen wie er bei diesen Muggeln behandelt wird. Du musst ihn da raus holen, bitte Albus. Wir haben ihn heute in der Winkelgasse gesehen, er war blass und mager. Unternimm etwas , sonnst wird er noch verhungern, Bitte Albus. Ich mache mir grossen Sorgen um ihn.  
  
Grüsse Severus  
  
P.S Schreib so schnell wie möglich zurück.  
  
Albus Dumbledore seufzte legte den Brief zur Seite und begann zu schreiben:  
  
Hallo Severus  
  
Ich versteh warum du dir Sorgen machst, aber er ist bei den Dursleys am sichersten. Bitte , tu nichts unüberlegtes. Er wird es schon überleben. Keine Angst, Severus.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Er schickte den Brief sofort zurück und lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück. ~Wann wirst du es ihm erzählen, Severus, Wann?~  
  
[Na wieso macht sich Snape solche Sorgen, was verheimlicht er vor Harry. Das werde ich euch erst im nächsten oder übernächsten Chapter verraten, also abwarten. * g *] 


	2. Die Wahrheit

Kapitel 3: Die Wahrheit  
  
„Severus die Antwort ist da."Rief Lucius in die Bibliothek.  
  
„Und , was schreibt er?"  
  
„Er schreibt er verstehe warum du dir Sorgen machst, er sei aber dort am sichersten und du sollst nichts unüberlegtes tun."  
  
„Hab ich mir gedacht"seufzte Snape.  
  
„Warum machst du dir solche Sorgen um ihn?"  
  
„Das ist eine lange Geschichte."  
  
„Ich hab Zeit."  
  
„Du darfst es aber niemandem erzählen, es weiss nämlich nur Dumbledore."  
  
„Ok, aber jetzt schiess endlich Los."  
  
[Soll er oder soll er nicht?]  
  
„Also es war in meinem 7. Schuljahr kurz vor dem Abschluss."  
  
***Flashback***  
  
„Kommst du Jamie?"rief Severus Snape, James Potter zu.  
  
„Ja"  
  
Sie gingen in den Schlafsaal von Severus. ( er hat ein Einzelzimmer ) Als sie die Tür abgeschlossen hatten, fiel James auch schon über Sev her. Sie küssten sich intensiv, und liefen währenddessen zum Bett. Sie unterbrachen den Kuss wegen Luftmangels.  
  
„Das ist viel schöner als das Abschlussfest"keuchte James.  
  
„Ja du hast recht, Jamie"erwiderte Severus und küsste ihn sofort.  
  
***Flashback End***  
  
„Du mit James Potter?"  
  
„Ja, es war echt eine schöne Nacht"  
  
„Erzähl weiter"  
  
„Am nächsten morgen sagte er mir es könne mit uns nicht weiter gehen weil ich ein Todesser sei."  
  
„Hast du ihm nicht gesagt das du ein Spion bist?"  
  
„Ich wollte ja aber er war schneller und verschwand einfach, als ich jedoch den Fruchtbarkeitstrank wegwerfen wollte, der auf dem Nachttischchen stand, bemerkte ich das er weg war."  
  
„Er hat ihn mitgenommen?"  
  
„Ja, und dann Jahre später hatte er ein Kind, mit Lily Evans, ich wusste das, dass mein Sohn war."  
  
„Wieso?"  
  
„Weil Lily keine Kinder bekommen konnte, ich habe es nie jemandem gesagt."  
  
„Warum warst du denn so fies zu Harry?"  
  
„Wahrscheinlich hab ich die Wut auf James an ihm ausgelassen."  
  
„Wann sagst du es ihm?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung."  
  
„Jetzt haben wir schon drei Gründe ihn da raus zuholen."  
  
„Drei?"  
  
„Ja, Narcissa, Draco und du"  
  
„Ah, ja, willst du den überhaupt dass er kommt?"  
  
„Kann ich mich widersetzten?"  
  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht"  
  
„Eben."  
  
„Jetzt müssen wir nur noch wissen wie wir ihn überreden, er kommt sicher nich freiwillig, oder Luc"  
  
„Ja, ich hol mal Draco, vielleicht hat er eine Idee."  
  
„Ok ich warte hier."  
  
************  
  
„Draco bist du hier?"  
  
„Ja, was ist?"  
  
„Könntest du bitte mit runter kommen?"  
  
„Wieso?"  
  
„Es geht um den Rettungsplan von Harry."  
  
„Oh, ich komme."Draco erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, verstaute seinen Schulsachen im Schreibtisch und folgte seinem Vater in den Salon.  
  
Unten angekommen bat Lucius, Draco er solle sich setzten.  
  
„Also, Draco hast du eine Idee wie wir ihn da rausholen könnten"  
  
„Wieso ich??"  
  
„Du hast doch immer so gute Ideen, oder nicht?"  
  
„Oh man"seufzte Draco genervt „vielleicht sollten wir einfach zu ihm gehen und mit ihm reden?!"  
  
„Darauf hätten wir auch kommen können."  
  
„Wolltest du ihn etwa entführen?"  
  
„Naja eigentlich schon."Sagte Lucius traurig.  
  
„Also Stimmen wir ab."Mischte sich Severus ein, „Wer ist für die Entführung? Nur du Luc, tja tut mir leid, keine Entführung."  
  
„So ne Sch*****"  
  
„Also schreiten wir zur tat, Plan *Besuch bei den Muggles* einführen."  
  
„Übertreib mal nicht , Dad." 


	3. Kapi 4

Hei Leute da bin ich wieder, mit einem neuen Chapter * freu*. Ich hoffe ich hab dieses Kapi besser geschrieben, und euch bisher nicht zu sehr gehetzt. * fragendguck *.Hoffe die Malfoys und Snape sind nicht zu sehr OOC geworden.  
  
So nun aber Schluss, hoffe es gefällt euch , viel Spass beim Lesen, und danke für die Reviews. * g *  
  
Kapitel 4: Der 1. Versuch  
  
Draussen fing es langsam an zu dämmern doch das störte Harry nicht  
  
Harry sass auf seinem Bett und ahnte natürlich nichts davon was die Malfoys und Snape gerade planten. Er wollte hier weg doch er wusste einfach nicht wo er hin sollte , wenn er abhauen würde, zu Ron und Hermine durfte er nicht wegen Dumbledore, und Sirius war immer noch auf der Flucht, nach Hogwarts wollte er nicht in den Ferien. „Oh man, dann muss ich halt hier bleiben, so ne Scheisse."  
  
„Hei, Bursche komm runter und mach was zu essen!"rief Petunia die Treppe rauf..  
  
„Komme."Rief Harry zurück, stand auf und ging die Treppe runter. Er ging in die Küche und suchte im Kühlschrank nach etwas essbarem, er entschied sich für Gemüse und Fleisch, er nahm alles was er brauchte aus dem Kühlschrank und fing an zu Kochen.  
  
Nach etwa einer halben Stunde war er fertig und trug das essen zum Tisch, den er vorher gedeckt hatte, rüber. Als er das essen abgestellt hatte hörte man ein lautes * Plopp * und zwischen dem Fernseher und der Couch standen nun vier Personen. Die Familie Dursley schrie auf und rannte hinter Harry.  
  
„Was wollt ihr hier?"fragte Harry ein wenig ängstlich.  
  
„Hei beruhig dich, wir bringen dich schon nicht um, sagte Draco während er auf Harry zu ging. Er wollte Harry am Arm nehmen doch Er wich zurück, „Fass mich nicht an, Malfoy"zischte Harry.  
  
„Du machst es echt niemandem leicht."Stöhnte Malfoy-Junior genervt auf  
  
„Was soll das heissen?"  
  
„Dad, erklär du es ihm."  
  
„Na gut , Harry wir sind nicht hier weil wir dich töten oder Voldemort ausliefern wollen."  
  
„Wieso dann?"  
  
„Wir wollten dich für den rest der Ferien zu uns einladen."  
  
„Pff, und das soll ich euch glauben, vergesst es."  
  
„Aber Harry...."wollte Draco erklären,  
  
„Nichts aber , VERSCHWINDET."Schrie der Griffindor zurück.  
  
„Komm Draco es hat keinen sinn."  
  
„Aber Dad"  
  
„Komm jetzt , wir können ihn nicht zwingen."Mit diesen Worten waren sie auch schon verschwunden.  
  
„Wieso bist du nicht mitgegangen , dann wären wir dich wenigstens los" fauchte Vernon als er sich wieder gefasst hatte.  
  
„Weil ich ganz bestimmt nicht zu meinem Erzfeind gehe."  
  
„Lass uns endlich essen Daddy."Quengelte Dudley um das Thema zu wechseln,  
  
„Ok, Dudders"  
  
So fingen sie an zu essen, Harry war die ganze Zeit mucksmäuschenstill.  
  
Als er in seinem Bett lag dachte er nach, ~ Hatten sie das ernst gemeint, nein ganz bestimmt nicht. Malfoy und mich in die Ferien einladen pf, das muss einen Grund haben, einen fiesen. Ja ganz sicher ~ Mit diesen Gedanken schlief er auch schon bald ein.  
  
***********  
  
„Man der ist ja sturer als alle auf dieser Welt zusammen."  
  
„Beruhig dich wieder Draco"  
  
„Wir müssen jemanden überzeugen dem Harry vertraut"meldete sich Lucius zu Wort.  
  
„Ja, genau, der Flohfänger."  
  
„Wer?"  
  
,,Ach , Dad, Sev meint Black."  
  
,, Ach so, und wie überzeugen wir den?"  
  
„Gute Frage"klinkte sich Narcissa auch in das Gespräch ein.  
  
„Um das kümmere ich mich"  
  
„Ok , Sev aber wehe du streitest mit ihm wieder eine Stunde lang"  
  
„Schon gut, bis später."  
  
******  
  
Wenig später unterhielt sich Snape schon mit Sirius im Feuer.  
  
„Und DAS soll ich dir glauben?"  
  
„Ja, sollst du, Black."  
  
„Ich werd Harry doch nicht in eine Falle locken."  
  
„Kannst du mir nicht einmal vertrauen?"  
  
„Nein, kann ich nicht. Und ausserdem will ich nicht das Harry zu den Malfoys geht ohne Grund, klar!"  
  
„Es gibt sogar 2 Gründe falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast!"  
  
„Ich soll dir den mit der Vaterschaft abkaufen, James hätte so etwas nie getan, er hat Lily über alles geliebt. Und an einen zweiten kann ich mich nicht erinnern."  
  
„Ich weiss nicht ob ich dir den verraten darf."  
  
„Darfst du."  
  
„Was machst du den hier , Draco?"  
  
„Dad, hat gesagt ich soll mal nach euch schauen."  
  
„Ach, so . Bist du dir sicher?"  
  
„Ja, aber der Köter darf Harry nichts sagen."  
  
„Tu ich nicht! Also schiess los."  
  
„Also der zweite Grund ist dass....."begann Snape.  
  
„...... dass ich in Harry verliebt bin. Also jetzt weißt Dus ja, Black" vollendete Draco den Satz, in seiner kühlen art.  
  
Sirius war sprachlos, es dauerte geschlagen 10 Minuten bis er etwas sagte.  
  
„Ist das ein schlechter Scherz?"  
  
„Nein, ganz und gar nicht."Verteidigte sich Draco.  
  
„Du darfst meinem Sohn ruhig glauben."Meldete sich Lucius der seit 5 Minuten im Türrahmen stand.  
  
„Na gut ich geb mich geschlagen, aber ich kann für nichts garantieren, klar?"  
  
„Ja, schon klar"antwortete Snape, sichtlich genervt.  
  
„Also ich meld mich wenn's was neues gibt."Und somit war Sirius´ Kopf auch schon verschwunden.  
  
**********************  
  
So das wars mal wieder. Hoffe das Gespräch war nicht zu ´unglaubwürdig´ . (wusste nicht wie ich mich anders ausdrücken sollte) Hoffentlich hat euch die Story bis jetzt gefallen, oder war alles zu schnell. (haben ja einige gesagt) Bitte fleissig Reviewen.  
  
Eure mellin  
  
*******************************************  
  
Hi leute Danke für alle die Reviews, hoffe bekomme noch viele mehr. Harry ist echt stur oder? Aber ich konnte es ja nicht so schreiben das er gerade zustimmt.  
  
Viel spass beim nächsten Kapi. 


	4. Das Gespräch

Kapitel 5: Das Gespräch  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry früh auf, er ging runter um Frühstück zu machen. An der Tür blieb er stehen um die Post reinzuholen, als er die Tür geöffnet hatte sahen ihn Gelbe Hundeaugen an.  
  
„Sirius, was machst du denn hier?"  
  
Der Hund wurde wieder zu einem Mann mit Schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren.  
  
„Dich besuchen."  
  
„Aber das ist doch viel zu gefährlich."  
  
„Ach komm"er sah Harry flehend an.  
  
„Na gut, aber auf deine Verantwortung"  
  
„Ok, soll ich als Hund oder als Mensch reinkommen?"  
  
„Als Mensch, dann kannst du die Dursleys ein bisschen anschnauzen, wie sie mich hier so behandeln. "  
  
„Ok"  
  
Sie gingen zusammen in die Küche.  
  
„Setz dich."Sagte Harry.  
  
Sirius setzte sich an den Tisch, und Harry fing an zu Kochen.  
  
„Sag mal wieso bist du nicht zu den Malfoys?"  
  
„Woher......"  
  
In diesem Moment kamen die Dursleys in die Küche.  
  
„WER IST DAS??"schrie Onkel Vernon und zeigte dabei auf Sirius.  
  
„Das ist mein Pate, Sirius Black, du weißt der ´Mörder´."  
  
„Oh"schlagartig wich bei allen dreien die Farbe aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Sirius stand auf und schüttelte Vernon die Hand „Sie müssen Vernon sein?"  
  
„J... ja das bin ich, was wollen sie eigentlich hier?"  
  
„Meinen Patensohn besuchen."  
  
„Essen ist fertig."Meldete sich Harry.  
  
„Wollen sie auch mitessen?"fragte Vernon freundlich, immer noch blass.  
  
„Gerne."  
  
Nach dem essen ging Harry mit Sirius in sein Zimmer.  
  
„Woher wusstest du von der Sache mit den Malfoys."  
  
„Als ich mit Snape geredet habe hat er sich verplappert."  
  
„Über was habt ihr geredet?" „Ach, es ging um den Orden."  
  
„Ach so, also das soll ich dir abkaufen."  
  
„Wieso?"  
  
„Sirius, du wirst beim Lügen immer Rot."  
  
„So ne scheisse."  
  
„Also, wieso bist du wirklich hier?"  
  
„Also, ich ähm ich....."  
  
„Jaaa?"  
  
„Wieso bist du nicht zu den Malfoys?"  
  
„Wechsle nicht das Thema."  
  
„Mach ich nicht, beantworte einfach meine Frage."  
  
„Naja, weißt du ich kann ihnen nicht einfach vertrauen, ich meine Draco und ich hassen uns schon seit dem 1. Jahr."  
  
„Aber sie wollen dir nur helfen."  
  
„Haben sie dich verzaubert oder hast du die Seiten gewechselt?"  
  
„Du kannst ihnen vertrauen, ich weiss sie sind nicht grade eine Familie die du liebst, aber sie wollen dir helfen."  
  
„Helfen? In wie fern."  
  
„Ich mein du lebst hier nicht gerade glücklich oder?"  
  
„Ich komm schon zu recht.!"  
  
„Aha."  
  
„Aber Sirius das ist sicher nicht der Hauptgrund oder?"  
  
„Den einen darf ich dir nicht verraten, sorry"  
  
„Und den anderen?"  
  
„Den glaub nicht mal ich."  
  
„Du meinst also ich kann ihnen vertrauen?"  
  
„Jap, und wenn du willst kann ich auch dort einziehen."  
  
„Lass mich eine Nacht darüber schlafen okay?"  
  
„Ok, schreibst du mir, wenn du dich entschieden hast?"  
  
„Ja aber wo bist du dann?"  
  
„Hedwig, findet mich schon."  
  
„Ok"  
  
„Also gute Nacht."  
  
„By"  
  
Harry öffnete Sirius die Tür und der Schwarze Hund lief nach draussen in die dunkle Nacht. (A/N ist echt schnell Nacht geworden oder?)  
  
**********************  
  
Review - Antworten:  
  
**********************  
  
Ein ganzes Kapi für ein Gespräch, bin ich wahnsinnig. Oh, hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
  
Eure mellin 


	5. Wie wird er Entscheiden?

Hi Leute ich hoffe euch hat die Story bis jetzt gefallen.  
  
Aber ich will nicht zu lange reden, also viel spass beim neuen Kapitel.  
  
Kapitel 6: Wie wird er Entscheiden....?  
  
„Und was hat er gesagt?"  
  
„Immer mit der Ruhe Draco, also Sirius was ist?" „Er hat gesagt das er darüber schlafen wird, Lucius, wo ist eigentlich Mister Sarkasmus?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung er hat gesagt er müsse noch etwas erledigen. Hast du Hunger."  
  
„Ja"  
  
So liefen die Drei in das Esszimmer wo das Essen auch schon auf dem Tisch stand. Schweigend assen sie.  
  
„Sag mal Lucius warum seit ihr eigentlich so nett geworden?"  
  
„Naja, weist du Sirius seit Draco mir ´das´ erzählt hat und noch mehr über Harry, habe ich endlich begriffen welches die richtige Seite ist.", Lucius zeigte die Stelle an seinem Arm wo das Todesserzeichen sonst immer war, aber es war verschwunden.  
  
„Wie..."  
  
„Severus hat einen Zauber gefunden mit dem man es wegmachen konnte, er hat seines auch nicht mehr."  
  
„Weis jemand davon?"  
  
„Nur Narcissa und du, es soll eine na ja wie soll ich sagen Überraschung werden."  
  
„Aha. Also was macht ihr wenn Harry nicht kommen will?"  
  
„Wir müssen das dann wohl oder übel hinnehmen wir können ihn nicht zwingen. Ich meine würdest du auf anhieb gleich zu deinen grössten Feinden gehen ohne darüber nachzudenken?"  
  
„Nein, ich denke nicht."  
  
„Sag mal ziehst du jetzt hier ein, hier bist du vor dem Ministerium sicher, und ich könnte auch für dich aussagen."  
  
„Da...das würdest du tun?"  
  
„Klar, wieso nicht."  
  
„Ihr habt euch wirklich sehr verändert, muss ich schon sagen, aber klar ich zieh gern ein."  
  
„Gut, Draco könntest du ihm sein Zimmer zeigen."  
  
„Klar mach ich, komm."  
  
Draco führte Sirius eine lange Treppe hinauf, bog dann nach rechts ab und zeigte ihm einzelne Zimmer.  
  
„Das hier.."er zeigte auf eine Schwarze Tür auf der linken Seite „..ist das Badezimmer"  
  
„Das hier...."Noch eine Schwarze Tür, gleich nebenan „.... ist mein Zimmer"  
  
„Das gegenüber gehört Harry falls er kommt , und deines liegt genau neben ´ Harrys ´."  
  
„Danke, ich wird mich dann mal ausruhen."  
  
„Ok."  
  
Sirius ging in sein Zimmer und staunte nicht schlecht, In der mitte des Zimmers stand ein riesiges Himmelbett, rechts neben diesem ein Schrank , die Klinken waren mit silbernen Schlagen umringt. Neben dem Schrank stand ein Tisch genauso, wie die anderen Möbel, in dunklem Holz gehalten. Die Wände und die Decke waren Slytheringrün , Der Teppich war tiefschwarz, die Vorhänge waren auch Grün aber hatten einen leichten Silberschimmer.  
  
„WOW..."mehr brachte er nicht raus. Er schloss die Tür und legte sich aufs Bett. ~ Hoffentlich triffst du die richtige Entscheidung, Harry ~  
  
Mit diesen Gedanken schlief Sirius auch bald ein..  
  
****************  
  
~Was soll ich tun, oh man das ist echt schwer.~ Leise seufzend liess sich Harry auf sein Bett fallen. ~ Gehe ich zu den Malfoys und sehe Sirius wieder, aber da liefere ich mich doch nur Voldemort aus. Ach mist. Hier will ich auch nicht bleiben. Zu Ron... Hm da fällt mir ein sie haben mir noch kein einziges mal geschrieben. Ach, auch egal ich schreib ihnen einfach.~  
  
Somit stand der Junge-der-lebt auf und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, und fing an zu schreiben.  
  
Hei Ron,  
  
Wie geht es dir so? Was machen die Aufgaben?  
  
Ist irgendetwas bis jetzt passiert das ich wissen möchte, ich komm mir hier echt blöd vor, sitzte hier in meinem Zimmer und warte darauf das der 1.September kommt und ich dann alle Infos und schrecklichen Nachrichten erfahre. Naja hoffe du meldest dich bald mal.  
  
Dein Harry  
  
Den Gleichen Brief schickte er auch Hermine, natürlich mit geändertem Namen.  
  
~ Also was ,mache ich jetzt mit den Malfoys. Malfoy = Voldemort und Sirius, klingt nicht schlecht, Dursleys = Kein Draco, was denke ich den da, und vielleicht auch Voldemort, hm gar nicht so leicht. ~  
  
******** „Harrys antwort ist da." Sirius stürmte ins Esszimmer und wedelte mit einem Brief herum.  
  
„Lies vor"forderte Draco ihn auf. „Also,..."  
  
Hallo Sirius,  
  
Ich habe gründlich darüber nachgedacht, es war nicht gerade leicht. Denn bei den Dursleys würde ich die zwei wichtigsten Personen im leben nicht sehen, Dich und... ach nicht so wichtig, aber bei Den Malfoys liefere ich mich wahrscheinlich nur Voldemort aus. Also kommen wir zur Sache, meine Antwort lautet.......  
  
***************  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!  
  
Haha, ich weis ich bin fies , aber ich bemüh mich weiter zu schreiben. Na was denkt ihr Ja oder Nein? Tja ihr müsst wohl oder übel warten. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel,  
  
Bye eure mellin  
  
********** Review - Antworten:  
  
Weihnachtskeks3: Schön, das du meine Story gut findest. Ich find Draco eben auch echt süss, ich schreib eigentlich nur Storys in der er eine wichtige Rolle hat.  
  
Dimafalathiel: Naja, jetzt hast du ja erfahren das Lucius kein Todesser mehr ist, darum hab ich das so gemacht. Ich werde mich bemühen alles etwas realistischer zu gestalten.  
  
LittleLion1: Danke für dein Lob. Ich wird mich bemühen, ist eben erst meine 2 Fic.  
  
Alle: Danke für die Reviews!!!! 


	6. ReviewAntworten

Review - Antworten:  
  
Weihnachtskeks3: Schön, das du meine Story gut findest. Ich find Draco eben auch echt süss, ich schreib eigentlich nur Storys in der er eine wichtige Rolle hat.  
  
Dimafalathiel: Naja, jetzt hast du ja erfahren das Lucius kein Todesser mehr ist, darum hab ich das so gemacht. Ich werde mich bemühen alles etwas realistischer zu gestalten.  
  
LittleLion1: Danke für dein Lob. Ich wird mich bemühen, ist eben erst meine 2 Fic.  
  
Alle: Danke für die Reviews!!!!  
  
******** An Alle:  
  
Wer hat Lust meine Fic Beta zu Lesen Bitte melden unter: ramonawirz@bluemail.ch  
  
Habe eine Beta leserin gefunden 


	7. Default Chapter

Kapitel 1: Dracos Liebe  
  
„Hey, Bursche, komm runter!" rief Onkel Vernon Harry stapfte die Treppe runter. Als er unten ankam sagte Vernon „Willst du heute mit kommen?"  
  
„Wohin?"  
  
„Nach London"  
  
„Ja" seine Laune erhellte sich.  
  
„Wieso tust du das , Vater?" fragte Dudley im Flüsterton.  
  
„Naja weißt du, ich dachte wir machen das so, wir gehen einkaufen , ihn setzten wir irgendwo ab und dann darf er sich die schaufenster angucken."  
  
„Hör mal Junge, wir setzen dich aber dann einfach irgendwo aus, dann kannst du in der Stadt rumlaufen , OHNE GELD"  
  
„Okay, Onkel Vernon" ~Zum Glück wissen die nicht das wir eine eigene Einkaufsstrasse haben~ Harry holte nur noch seinen Zauberstab, steckte ihn in die Tasche und lief wieder nach unten wo Petunia auf ihn wartete.  
  
„Komm sonst fahren wir ohne dich."  
  
Er lief an ihr vorbei und setzte sich in den Wagen.  
  
Sie setzten ihn genau in der nähe des Tropfenden Kessels aus. Er lief ein Stück und betrat den Pub. Er lief durch den Hinterausgang zückte den Zauberstab und klopfte auf die Steine. Ein grosser Bogen erschien und gab die Winkelgasse frei, er trat hindurch.  
  
Zuerst ging er zu Gringgotts der Zaubererbank um Geld zu holen. Er brauchte neue Umhänge also ging er zu Madame Malkins, sie sagte ihm er könne sie in einer Stunde abholen, als sie seine masse hatte. Er verlies den Laden und schlenderte einwenig herum.  
  
Er kam zu einem kleinen Lokal, wo er sich draussen an einen Tisch setzte. Bald darauf kam auch schon die Bedienung.  
  
„Guten tag, was hätten sie den gerne?" fragte diese freundlich.  
  
„Ihr best empfohlenes Eis , bitte" antwortete Harry freundlich.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später kam die Frau wieder , und brachte ihm ein Kürbiseis, mit Kürbisstückchen und warmer Kürbissosse. [ Mir ist nichts besseres eingefallen * g *]  
  
„Danke, könnte ich jetzt schon bezahlen?"  
  
„Aber sicher doch das macht dann...... 2 Galleonen und 33 Sickel"  
  
Harry gab ihr das gewünschte Geld, und widmete sich dem Eis.  
  
Er war gerade fertig als ein gewisser Blondschopf aus dem Lokal tratt.  
  
„Oh, nein was macht der denn hier" stöhnte Harry leise vor sich hin.  
  
Draco erblickte den schwarzhaarigen und verdrehte die Augen „Was machst du denn hier, Potter?"  
  
„Einkaufen" antwortete der Griffindor sarkastisch.  
  
„Ach, darauf wär ich nie gekommen, Entschuldige mich aber ich hab keine Zeit"  
  
„Wieso?, hast du nicht mal Zeit dich mit deinem Erzfeind zu streiten?"  
  
~wenn du wüsstest was ich wirklich von dir denke, Harry Potter~ „Nein, ich muss meine neuen Umhänge abholen"  
  
„Ich auch, darf ich mitkommen?"  
  
„Von mir aus"  
  
~Ich mag seine nähe, er riecht so süss nach Vanille~ dachte sich Harry während er Draco anstarrte.  
  
„Was starrst du so?"  
  
„Was, ach nichts." Antwortete Harry mit einem leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen.  
  
~Empfindet er etwas für mich, nein das kann nicht sein, für einen Malfoy empfindet niemand etwas, schon gar nicht ein Potter. Ja genau so ist es ~ Du weißt ganz genau das dies nicht stimmt meldete sich eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf .~Ja, Wahrscheinlich hast du recht... oh verdammt jetzt rede ich schon mit mir selbst.~  
  
„Hey, wir sind da~a" sagte Harry als er mit der hand vor Dracos Gesicht Hin- und Herwedelte.  
  
„Ähh, was?" schreckte Draco aus seine Gedanken auf.  
  
„Wir sind jetzt bei Madame Malkins angekommen."  
  
„Ach so, dann kannst du mich ja wieder in ruhe lassen." Sagte er ruhig.  
  
„Währ wohl das beste " antwortete Harry mit einem kleinen leisen Schluchzer, während er hineinging ~Dabei hat mir deine nähe so gut getan, wieseo hasst du mich so?~, ohne dass er es bemerkte liefen leise ein paar tränen seine Wangen hinunter, er wischte sie jedoch weg als er Madame Malkin auf ihn zugehen sah.  
  
„Hier deine Sachen."  
  
„Danke" antwortete Harry und bezahlte.  
  
************* Vor der Tür im gleichen Augenblick.  
  
~Hat er etwa geweint? hab ich ihn so verletzt? Empfindet er doch etwas für mich? Nein ganz bestimmt nicht.~ mit diesen Gedanken ging er auch hinein.  
  
Als Harry ihn sah ging er schnell.  
  
„Harry warte doch mal." ~waren das spuren von tränen? Ich muss mit meinen Vater reden so kann das nicht weiter gehen.!!~ er wurde von der alten Frau unterbrochen, „Hier Mr, Malfoy ihre Umhänge"  
  
„Danke" er nahm die Tasche entgegen und bezahlte, danach ging er auch hinaus. Harry war nicht mehr zu sehen. ~oh man , Potter , wieso machst du einem das Leben so schwer?~  
  
Er ging zurück zu dem Lokal, wo er sich wider zu seinem Vater setzte, immer noch in Gedanken versunken. ~Soll ich es Vater erzählen? Wird er mich umbringen? Soll ich Harry meine Gefühle gestehen? Wird er sie erwidern?....~  
  
„Draco?"  
  
„Ja?"  
  
,,Bedrückt dich etwas, mein Junge?"  
  
„Naja also...." er entschied sich mit seinem Vater darüber zu reden.  
  
„Jaaa?"  
  
„Es geht um einen Jungen"  
  
„Aha , erzähl weiter." Sagte er ruhig , gespannt was sein Sohn noch zu sagen hatte.  
  
„Naja, ich hab mich verliebt, aber weiss nicht...."  
  
„.....Du weißt nicht ob er das gleiche für dich empfindet?" unterbrach ihn sein Vater.  
  
„Ja" antwortete Draco schüchtern.  
  
„Wer ist es denn?"  
  
„Bring mich bitte nicht um , okay"  
  
„Spann mich nicht auf die Folter" drängte Lucius Malfoy  
  
„Es ist ..." er holte tief Luft „Harry Potter"  
  
„Was" keuchte Lucius und fiel rücklings vom Stuhl, sehr un-Malfoy-elegant wenn man anmerken darf, auf seinen Hintern.  
  
Alle drehten sich nach den beiden um. Im selben Moment kam Severus Snape in das Lokal, er musste schmunzeln als er Lucius am Boden sitzen sah neben dem umgefallenem Stuhl.  
  
„Lucius, was machst du denn am Boden?" fragte Snape als er seinen Freund hochzog.  
  
„Draco hat mir nur etwas erzählt."  
  
Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte , an Draco gewandt „Was hast du ihm erzählt, dass er vom Stuhl gefallen ist?"  
  
„Erzähl du es ihm bitte, Vater"  
  
„Also, setz dich Severus"  
  
„Was hat er dir denn jetzt gesagt?"  
  
„Er hat mir nur erzählt das er in Harry Potter verliebt ist."  
  
„Aha"  
  
„Bist du nicht sauer, Onkel"  
  
„Nein wieso auch" beide sahen ihn erstaunt an „Ich hab schon lange gesehen das du ihn immer so komisch ansiehst" setzte er noch dazu.  
  
„Wa....WAAAAS?" platzte es aus Draco raus.  
  
„Und du hast mir nie etwas gesagt!" sagte Lucius empört.  
  
„Du hast mich nie gefragt, Lucius"  
  
„Oh, stimmt auch wieder."  
  
**************** Inzwischen wartete Harry an der Stelle auf die Dursleys wo sie ihn ´ausgesetzt` hatten. Ein paar minuten später stand auch schon ein Wagen vor Harry und Vernon sagte zu ihm „Steig sofort ein , wir wollen heute noch nach hause"  
  
„Komm ja schon" so stieg Harry ein und setzte sich neben Dudley. ( Er hatte seine Tasche natürlich verkleinert und in die Hosentasche gesteckt.)  
  
`zuhause` angekommen musste Harry auch schon das Abendessen zubereiten.  
  
„Bist du bald fertig?" rief Vernon in die Küche.  
  
„Jaja, gleich"  
  
Als er fertig war und sich setzten wollte hielt ihn sein Onkel auf.  
  
„Hey, was soll das?"  
  
„Du gehst auf dein Zimmer"  
  
„Aber ich habe Hunger."  
  
„Ich hab gesagt du sollst auf dein Zimmer gehen"  
  
Wütend stapfte Harry die Treppe rauf in sein Zimmer und nahm seine Hausaufgaben unter dem Bett hervor, legte diese auf das Bett und verstaute seine Umhänge ( inzwischen wieder gross gezaubert) im Koffer. Kurz darauf sass er schon an den Hausaufgaben.  
  
Das alles wurde von einer Person beobachtet, die gerade nach Malfoy Manor disapparierte.  
  
*************  
  
[Na wer könnte das sein? Die antwort im nächsten Kapitel. Ach ich bin ja nicht so fies und habe das zweite auch schon hochgeladen. Eure mellin.] 


	8. kapi 7

Hier habe ich noch eine Info für alle :  
  
Viele haben geschrieben Lucius und die anderen benähmen sich einwenig Komisch, also das hab ich eigentlich extra gemacht ich wollte schon immer mal nette Malfoys haben, und so ist halt auch Snape nett geworden.  
  
So jetzt geht's endlich weiter, also viel spass.  
  
(Ich mag nette Malfoys*gg*) beta- kommentar  
  
Kapitel 7: Die Entgültige Entscheidung!  
  
Hallo Sirius,  
  
Ich habe gründlich darüber nachgedacht, es war nicht gerade leicht. Denn bei den Dursleys würde ich die zwei wichtigsten Personen im leben nicht sehen, Dich und... ach nicht so wichtig, aber bei Den Malfoys liefere ich mich wahrscheinlich nur Voldemort aus. Also kommen wir zur Sache, meine Antwort lautet.......Ja. Aber nur wenn du auch dort bist. Dann fühl ich mich besser. Schreib schnell zurück.  
  
Dein Patensohn Harry  
  
Draco seufzte laut auf, jedenfalls so laut das ihn alle hörten.  
  
„Was ist Los mein Sohn"  
  
„Äh.....äh ...Ach nichts."(Ich glaube man schreibt „äh"mit h ich bin mir aber nicht 100%ig sicher^^;;)  
  
„Ach komm schon."  
  
„Es ist nichts, ich geh ins Zimmer, muss noch Aufgaben erledigen."  
  
„Ok"  
  
„Und ich werde zurückschreiben."  
  
„Mach das."  
  
„Und wir Severus?"fragte Lucius an seinen Freund gewandt.  
  
„Hm..... an Dumbledore schreiben?"  
  
„Gute Idee."So verliessen sie das Esszimmer und gingen in Lucius Arbeitszimmer.  
  
*******  
  
Unterdessen war Sirius in seinem Zimmer angekommen und sass an seinem Brief.  
  
Hallo Harry,  
  
Also ich finds schön das du dich so entschieden hast, ich bin schon hier eingezogen. Keine Angst Voldemort wird dir hier nichts anhaben können. Wer ist denn die zweite wichtigste Person in deinem Leben, ich sag's auch niemandem. Snape kommt dich morgen um 12°° abholen.  
  
Bis dann, Dein Pate Sirius.  
  
„Hm.. ja den kann ich so lassen."Somit band er den Brief an Hedwigs Bein, die gewartet hatte.  
  
~Wie wird wohl Harry auf das alles reagieren?~  
  
*******  
  
Wenige Stunden später flog Hedwig im Ligusterweg durch das geöffnete Fenster auf den Schreibtisch.  
  
„Hallo Hedwig schon wieder da?"Harry streichelte ihr übers Gefieder und gab ihr einen Eulenkeks. Er nahm ihr den Brief ab und fing an zu lesen.  
  
„Was soll das bedeuten; Voldemort wird dir hier nichts anhaben können; hm ich frag ihn einfach morgen."  
  
Harry ging hinunter da ihn seine Tante gerufen hatte. Unten angekommen sassen schon alle am Esstisch. Dudley war auf Diät, somit bekam Harry auch nur wenig zu essen. In Dudleys Teller lag einwenig Gemüse und drei kleine Salatblätter, in Harrys Teller noch weniger. Er liess sich lustlos in den Stuhl fallen und fing an zu essen , wie die anderen am Tisch.  
  
********  
  
„So der Brief an Dumbledore ist weg."  
  
„Hoffentlich sagt er zu"  
  
„Ja, das hoffe ich auch"Sirius hatte gerade den Raum betreten „Das wäre nämlich die beste Überraschung für Harry."  
  
„Ja, da hast du recht. Aber wie willst du das anstellen, Köter?"  
  
„Meinst du wegen dem Ministerium, das ist kein Problem."  
  
„Und wieso?"  
  
„Hier"Sirius reichte Snape einen Brief vom Ministerium.  
  
Mr. Black  
  
Wir geben ihnen die Chance ihre Unschuld zu beweisen, in einer Gerichtsverhandlung am Montag um 12°°. Wir erwarten sie.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüssen Mr. Fudge Ministerpräsident  
  
„Ist damit deine Frage beantwortet?"  
  
„Ja aber ich hätte noch eine"  
  
„Schiess schon los."  
  
„Naja, hast du Zeugen die für dich aussagen?"  
  
„Äh ...... äh ... na ja nicht direkt."  
  
„Kein Problem, ich, Narcissa und Severus werden das übernehmen."  
  
„Ich soll für den Köter aussagen?"  
  
„Ja sollst du."  
  
„Oh man."  
  
„Danke Lucius"  
  
„Keine Ursache."  
  
„Ein kleiner Themenwechsel, wer holt eigentlich Potter ab?"  
  
„DU"  
  
„Oh, nein ganz bestimmt nicht Black."  
  
„Hab's ihm schon geschrieben"  
  
„Von mir aus."  
  
„Also viel Spass."  
  
„Danke"gab Snape sarkastisch zurück.  
  
********************  
  
So fertig. Wieso haben sie wohl Dumbledore geschrieben ein Tipp: es geht nicht um Harry. Bis zum nächsten Kapi.  
  
Eure mellin  
  
****** 


	9. Kapi 8

So da bin ich wieder, mit einem neuen Chapter im Schlepptau. Und ein grosses Dankeschön an meine Beta, fürs korrigieren. Also viel Spass. (Bitte bitte*gg*)  
  
Kapitel 8: Der Umzug  
  
Es war 8°° , die Sonne fiel in den Ligusterweg und erhellte das Zimmer von Dem-Jungen-der-Lebt. „Hmmmm, schon so spät, ich sollte anfangen zu packen." Mühsam rappelte sich der junge Gryffindor auf und holte seinen Koffer unter dem Bett hervor. Er schmiss ihn aufs Bett und lief von einer Ecke des Zimmers zur anderen um seine ganzen Schulsachen einzusammeln. Auch den Tarnumhang und die Marauders-Map ( Karte der Rumtreiber) holte er unter den abgetragenen Kleidungstücken von Dudley im Schrank hervor. Auch die packte er ein.( muss er wohl). Inzwischen war es schon halb Zehn. Er hatte das Frühstück verpasst. Er machte sich nichts daraus und suchte das Zimmer nach vergessenen Gegenständen ab. Als er nichts mehr fand schloss er den Koffer ab und stellte ihn neben die Tür zu seinem Feuerblitz, den er im 3. Jahr von Sirius bekommen hatte.  
  
**************  
  
In Malfoy Manor waren alle am Frühstücks-Tisch und assen gemütlich. Nach wenigen Minuten durchbrach Lucius die Stille. „Ist das Zimmer fertig?"  
  
„Ja~a, seit gestern Abend, frag nicht immer."  
  
„Sorry, Draco."  
  
So ging die Stille weiter (muahahaha * g *)  
  
„Ich geh Reiten."  
  
„Ok"  
  
Draco stand auf und lief zum Stall, dort führte er seine Stute ´ Kiara ´ hinaus.  
  
*************  
  
Es war kurz vor zwölf als Harry die Treppe runter in den Flur trat.  
  
„Was willst du mit dem Koffer, Bursche?"  
  
„Ich werde den Rest der Ferien bei ´Freunden´ verbringen"  
  
„Ich habe dir nichts erlaubt!"  
  
„....."  
  
„Du schleppst den Koffer sofort zurück in dein Zimmer und dort bleibst du auch!"schrie Vernon nun schon fast.  
  
Harry wollte dem Befehl schon nachgehen als er eine bekannte Stimme hinter sich hörte.  
  
„Wo willst du hin, Potter? Du hast doch deine Meinung nicht etwa geändert?"  
  
„Äh.... nein Professor Snape."  
  
„WAS.WOLLEN.SIE.HIER!!"  
  
„Ich hole Mr. Potter ab."  
  
„Der Junge geht nirgendwo hin!"  
  
„Ach ja?, Harry komm."  
  
Harry völlig überrascht, das sein meistgehasster Zaubertränkelehrer gerade Harry genannt hatte, trottete hinter Snape her hinaus in den Garten.  
  
„HALT!! Der Bursche geht nicht hier weg!"  
  
„Oh, doch. Berührt alles deinen Körper?"  
  
„Ja." Dann legte Severus seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und apparierte mit ihm nach Malfoy Manor.  
  
„Ah, da seit ihr ja endlich."Begrüsste Lucius die zwei Ankömmlinge fröhlich.  
  
„Wieso hat das so lange gedauert, Fledermäuschen?"  
  
„Dieser fette Muggel wollte Harry nicht gehen Lassen."  
  
„Aha, komm her Kleiner."Sirius lief auf Harry zu und umarmte ihn glücklich.  
  
„Komm kleiner ich zeig dir dein Zimmer."  
  
*******  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit in Hogwarts bei Dumbledore. Eine Eule flog gerade bei ihm durchs Fenster.  
  
„Oh, ein Brief." Er nahm ihr den Brief ab und die Eule flog sofort zurück. Er faltete ihn auf und begann zu lesen  
  
Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore,  
  
Ich habe gehört sie suchen immer noch einen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste? Ich würde gerne mit meinem Partner zusammen unterrichten wenn das möglich wäre. Ich hoffe sie nehmen mein Angebot an.  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
******** So ich weiss dieses Kapitel ist einwenig kurz, ich versuche das nächste länger zu machen. Bitte Reviewen. Bis zum nächsten Chapter  
  
Eure mellin 


	10. AN der Autorin

A/N der Autorin  
  
Ich weiss das neue kapi lässt auf sich warten, aber ich weiss im Moment nich weiter, sorry!!! Das nächste sollte eigentlich bald kommen, hoff ich jedenfalls --°. Tja , hoffe ihr könnt noch einwenig geduld aufbringen. Also ich setz mich mal dran und hoffe mein Gehirn spuckt was aus * g *  
  
Hirn: Hei, wieso bin immer ich schuld?!  
  
Mellin: Weil du mein Gehirn bist!  
  
Hirn: soll ich in streik treten???  
  
Mellin: Nein bloss nicht * aufknienrutsch *  
  
Hirn: ok, aber beleidige mich nich immer, sonst mach ich urlaub, und deine leser können weiter warten.  
  
Mellin: schon gut! * schmoll *  
  
Also, bis zum nächsten Kap, was hoffentlich bald kommt. XD  
  
Greats Mellin 


	11. Der erste Tag in Malfoy Manor

So.. ich hab alles was ich ändern würde und „Kommentare"in [..] geschrieben und im Text kursiv. Ich hoffe, dass ich alle Fehler entdeckt hab^-^;; Mein Rechtschreibprüfprogramm spinnt nämlich gerade und das benutze ich immer noch als Unterstützung^.^;;  
  
Hi Leute, Ich weiss es hat länger gedauert aber ich hab echt nicht mehr weiter gewusst, Grosses SORRY. Als Entschädigung ist dieses Kapitel ein wenig länger geworden als sonst. Ich danke euch noch für eure Geduld und hoffe euch gefällt die Story weiterhin.  
  
Autorin: mellin  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir sondern der grossen J.K.Rowling die Sirius umgebracht hat.  
Verdien auch kein Geld hiermit, obwohl ich's gebrauchen könnt.  
  
„...."= Gespräche  
  
~.....~ = Gedanken  
  
(...) = Den Schwachsinn den ich verzapfe.  
  
´....´ = Die Stimme in Harrys Kopf  
  
Vielen dank an meine Beta die immer so fleissig korrigiert.!! [bitte bitte^- ^ mach ich doch gerne*gg*]  
  
Also hier ist das Kapi, viel Spass beim lesen.  
  
1 Kapitel 9: Der erste Tag in Malfoy Manor  
  
Sirius lief mit Harry die vielen Gänge entlang. Es erinnerte Harry stark an Hogwarts. Zwischen den Beiden herrschte eine bedrückte Stille und schließlich war es Harry, der diese zuerst brach:  
  
„Sag mal, Sirius, Was ist eigentlich mit dem Ministerium"  
  
„Ach ja, ich habe einen Brief von denen bekommen, am Montag findet meine Anhörung statt."Antwortete Sirius.  
  
„Das ist toll, hoffentlich wirst du endlich freigesprochen."  
  
„Ja, ....oh wir sind da, hier ist dein Zimmer."Sie traten ein.  
  
Harry kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus, als er das Zimmer betrat. Es war ein großer – sehr groß, wie Harry fand – Raum, der ihn aufgrund der Einrichtung stark an Hogwarts erinnerte. Links an der Wand stand ein riesiges Himmelbett genau wie in Hogwarts, nur doppelt so gross, und in Slytheringrün auch die Wände und die Decke waren in Grün gehalten. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand ein Mahagoni-Schrank, neben diesem ein Schreibtisch ebenfalls aus Mahagoni mit einem dazu passendem Stuhl. Ausserdem hatte es riesige Fenster, wobei Harry bemerkte, dass sich zwischen ihnen auch die Balkontür befand, welche auf den ersten Blick nicht sichtbar war  
  
„Mit wem teile ich denn, den Balkon?"fragte er an Sirius gewandt, als er wieder klare Gedanken fassen konnte. ( Woher weiss er das er den Balkon mit jemandem teilt??) [Das ist eine gute Frage.. Vielleicht sieht er, dass er länger ist?]  
  
„Mit Draco, ihm gehört das Zimmer nebenan, meins liegt gegenüber." Antwortete der Animagus gelassen.  
  
„Aha"sagte Harry nur und liess seinen Blick noch einmal durch den Raum gleiten, erst jetzt bemerkte er eine Zweite Tür rechts von ihm, er vermutete das diese zum Badezimmer führte.  
  
„Na gefälltes dir?"  
  
„Ja, Sirius, ich wusste ja das die Malfoys reich sind aber DAS habe ich nicht erwartet. Ach ich hätte da noch ne Frage."  
  
„Ja, was den, Kleiner?"  
  
„Naja du hast im Brief erwähnt, das ich hier vor Voldemort sicher wär, was meinst du damit?"  
  
„Ach so, ja das ist so, auf Malfoy Manor liegen viele Schutzzauber, weil Lucius jetzt auf der 'guten' Seite steht."  
  
„Aha, woher willst du das wissen?"  
  
„Harry, ich weiss es ist komisch hier zu sein, aber kannst du mir nicht glauben?"  
  
„Doch, aber was macht dich so sicher, Sirius?"  
  
„Er und Snape tragen das Dunkle Mal nicht mehr."  
  
„Wa......WAAAAS????"  
  
„Es stimmt ich habe es gesehen."( ja mit seinen eigenen Augen) [*gg*]  
  
„Da... das glaub ich nicht."Harry setzte sich aufs Bett und musste das zuerst verdauen. ~Sie haben die Seiten gewechselt, oh man ist das ein Traum???? Das hätte ich nie erwartet. ´Aber das ist doch gut ´ Ja, ja ich weiss ~ Harry seufzte und lies sich nach hinten aufs Bett fallen. Sirius setzte sich zu ihm.  
  
„Jetzt musst du mir eine Frage beantworten: Wer ist die zweite wichtigste Person in deinem Leben, Harry?"  
  
Harry stockte ~Oh man, nein das kann ich ihm nicht sagen, nein. Andererseits er ist mein Pate. Nein, er wird mich hassen. ´Nein wird er nicht, er ist dein Pate, verdammt sags ihm!´ Ok, ok ich geb mich geschlagen ~ Er seufzte ergebenund murmelte nur ein Wort: „Draco"  
  
Sirius musste sich anstrengen um ihn zu verstehen doch er hörte es.  
  
~Er lacht mich nicht aus, er hasst mich nicht. Oh Gott, vielleicht hat er eine Schock, ich hätte es ihm nicht sagen dürfen. ~ Während Harry sich in Gedanken das schlimmste ausmalte, breitete sich auf Sirius` Gesicht ein lächeln aus. ~Hab ich es mir doch gedacht, er ist in Draco verliebt, na das kann ja heiter werden ~ Langsam setzte sich Harry wieder auf. „Si.. Sirius geht's dir gut?"  
  
„Ja klar wieso nicht."  
  
„Du bist nicht geschockt?"  
  
„Nö, wieso, hab mir schon so was gedacht."  
  
„Dich störts nicht das ich in... einen Jungen verliebt bin?"  
  
„Nein, immerhin bin ich ja auch......... Schwul."  
  
„Aha, hast du einen Freund?"  
  
„Nein."  
  
„Bist du in jemanden verliebt?"neckte Harry weiter.  
  
„Ähm.......... Ja."  
  
„Na , wer ist den der glückliche???"  
  
„Ähm.... äh das kann ich dir nicht sagen."  
  
„Ich habs dir auch gesagt, Sirius, oder ist es etwa Snape?"Harry fing bei diesem Gedanken an zu lachen, doch Sirius wurde blass. Der junge Gryffindor verstummte und blickte seinen Paten an, „Snape????"  
  
„Ja, es ist Snape, jetzt weißt du es auch"Sirius seufzte und sah seinen Patensohn an, er hatte jede Reaktion erwartet, aber wirklich jede nur nicht das Harry sich aufs Bett fallen liess und anfing zu Lachen.  
  
„Das... gibt's... doch ...nicht!"brachte er unter Lachern hervor.  
  
„Was... was gibt's nicht?"verwundert sah Sirius, Harry an.  
  
„Wir sind beide in Slytherins verliebt "antwortete Harry, nachdem er sich einigermassen beruhigt hatte.  
  
„Ach so, und ich dachte du wolltest nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben." Erleichtert atmete der Animagus aus.  
  
„Ach, Tatze, ich könnte dich NIE hassen, glaub mir, du bist doch wie ein Vater für mich.!!"  
  
„Danke"sagte Sirius und umarmte Harry „Sieh dich doch noch ein wenig um, ich hole dich dann zum essen ab."  
  
„Ok, dann bis später, Sirius" „Ja, bis später"und schon war er aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.  
  
Harry wollte nun unbedingt noch das Bad ansehen. Er öffnete die Tür und sah sich um, es war fast so gross wie das Zimmer. Der Boden war mit silbernen Plättchen belegt genau wie die Wände. In der Mitte hatte es eine riesige Badewanne, ok man konnte es nicht mehr als Badewanne bezeichnen, fast wie ein Mini-Pool. Er war etwa 2 Meter tief (fragt mich nicht wie das geht). [Magie ^-^ Schließlich sind das ja alles Zauberer nicht wahr?] Im hinteren Teil hatte es eine Dusche und Klo. Daneben ein Fach für die Kleider, ebenfalls aus silbernem Holz. ~ WOW ~ Er beschloss nachher noch kurz baden zu gehen, doch zuerst musste er noch auspacken. Also ging er wieder in das Zimmer und legte den Koffer aufs Bett. Nahm Hedwigs Käfig und öffnete ihn, danach öffnete er die Tür zum Balkon und liess Hedwig raus fliegen. ~Also ab ans auspacken ~ Er öffnete seinen Koffer und nahm erstmal seine Bücher und stellte sie in das Regal über dem Schreibtisch (wo kommt das denn her??)[War die ganze Zeit da XD], danach hängte er seine Roben in den Schrank, die Dudley- Kleider legte er auch hinein. Er verstaute den Koffer unter dem Bett, nahm seine Badehosen und ging ins Badezimmer. Als er sich umgezogen hatte, legte er seine Kleider und die Brille in die Fächer für eben diese. Langsam stieg er ins Wasser, es war angenehm warm. Er tauchte ein paar Runden, er tauchte aber auf als er ein Geräusch hörte.  
  
„Malfoy, was machst du denn hier??"  
  
„Ach, ich wollte sehen wie es unserem Gast denn so geht, anscheinend gefällt es dir hier, ach ja ich hab dir Kleider für heute Abend auf dein Bett gelegt."  
  
„Da... Danke."  
  
„Nichts zu danken, Mom hat gesagt ich soll dir was geben. Du solltest dich langsam umziehen."  
  
„Wieso?"  
  
„Weil es bald Essen gibt, Black holt dich in 10 Minuten ab."Mit diesem Satz verschwand er wieder.  
  
~Keine spöttischen Bemerkungen?????~ Er stieg aus dem Wasser trocknete sich ab und ging zurück ins Zimmer. Auf dem Bett lagen tatsächlich Klamotten von Draco, zum Glück waren beide etwa gleich gross. ~Na dann zieh ich mich mal um~ Als er sich umgezogen hatte stand er vor dem Spiegel. Er trug nun eine eng anliegende schwarze Leinenhose und ein Slytheringrünes Hemd, passend dazu schwarze Lederstiefel. Erfolglos versuchte er seine Haare zu bändigen ~ach, verdammte Haare~  
  
„Bist du fertig?"fragte Sirius der gerade eingetreten war.  
  
„Ja, ich komme."  
  
So liefen sie zusammen hinunter ins Esszimmer. Die Malfoys mitsamt Snape sassen schon am Tisch. „Guten Abend, Mr. Und Mrs. Malfoy, Professor und Draco."  
  
„Abend, Harry"antworteten die Anwesenden.  
  
„Setz dich doch "forderte Sirius auf.  
  
Er liess sich neben Draco nieder. „Danke für die Kleider."Flüsterte er ihm zu.  
  
„Keine Ursache, ach übrigens steht dir gut."Flüsterte dieser zurück.  
  
Harry wurde bei diesem Satz ein wenig rot. Sirius der gegenüber von Harry sass sah dies und lächelte.  
  
„Nun da wir alle anwesend sind, Guten Appetit"sagte Lucius, und alle fingen danach an zu essen.  
  
Nachdem essen wandte sich Narcissa an Harry: „Harry wir werden morgen einkaufen gehen wenn es dir recht ist."  
  
„Äh...."  
  
„Stimm zu meine Mutter ist in diesem Thema recht stur."Flüsterte Draco zu seiner rechten.  
  
„Okay"sagte er zu Narcissa.  
  
„Gut, Draco du kommst auch mit."  
  
Draco seufzte „Ja, Mom"  
  
„Also, morgen um 9°° in der Eingangshalle, Gute Nacht ihr zwei."  
  
„Danke Mom."  
  
„Danke Mrs. Malfoy"  
  
Als die anderen ihnen auch noch gute Nacht gewünscht hatten liefen die zwei Jugendlichen schweigen nebeneinander her, die Gänge entlang.  
  
Als sie bei ihren Zimmern angekommen waren, wollte Harry schon eintreten als Draco das Wort ergriff: „Morgen um 5 vor 9 hier. Gute Nacht, Harry"  
  
„Okay, Gute Nacht.... Draco"  
  
**********  
  
„Was meinst du Sirius wird das was mit denen?"fragte Lucius, den Animagus.  
  
„Ja, klar."  
  
„Was macht dich so sicher? Black"fragte Snape höhnisch ( Ist das richtig geschrieben??) [Jepp*gg*]  
  
„Ach, weißt du, Fledermäuschen, ich weiss eben ein Geheimnis von Harry."  
  
„Und das wäre, Köterchen?"fragte Snape, während er eine Augenbraue fragend hochzog.  
  
„Er ist in Draco verknallt"antwortete 'Köterchen'.  
  
„Aha, na dann müssen wir uns ja keine Sorgen machen."  
  
„Genau Lucius"sagte Narcissa. „Ich geh schlafen"  
  
„Ich auch."Gähnte Sirius, und ging ebenfalls aus dem Esszimmer.  
  
„Jetzt bist nur noch du dran, Sev."  
  
„Ich, weiss, Lucius"Seufzte Snape „Ich weiss."  
  
******* So Finish, war das länger als sonst * fragend in die runde schau * Hab ich eigentlich schon erwähnt das ich Reviews Liebe. * gg *  
  
Das nächste Kapitel "Einkaufen mit Narcissa "wird wieder etwas schneller kommen.  
  
Bis dann, und denkt dran fleissig Reviewen. Eure mellin 


	12. Einkaufen mit Narcissa

Hi da bin ich wieder. Ich will euch nicht zu lange aufhalten, also viel Spass.  
  
Autorin: mellin  
  
Disclaimer: Gehört alles J.K.R .... bla....... bla....... verdien auch kein Geld ......bla........bla.  
  
„...."= Gespräche  
  
~.....~ = Gedanken  
  
(...) = Den Schwachsinn den ich verzapfe.  
  
´....´ = Die Stimme in Harrys Kopf  
  
Vielen dank an meine Beta die immer so fleissig korrigiert.!!  
  
1 Kapitel 10: Einkaufen mit Narcissa  
  
Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte wusste er erst nicht wo er war, langsam krochen die Erinnerungen zurück in seinen Kopf. Er seufzte einmal und stand dann auf um Duschen zu gehen. Er duschte nur kurz, denn er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit, da es bereits 8.40 Uhr war. Als er angezogen war, versuchte er vor dem Spiegel, wieder einmal erfolglos, seine Haare zu bändigen.  
  
Er erschrak als er plötzlich Dracos Stimme nah an seinem Ohr hörte : „Du solltest es mal mit Gel versuchen." Der warme Atem jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. „Ja.. ja vielleicht"stotterte er hilflos. Draco entfernte sich wieder ein paar Schritte mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.  
  
„Nun, können wir gehen, Harry?"  
  
„Ja , klar."  
  
Sie liefen gemeinsam in die Eingangshalle hinunter, während Harry anfing sich neben Draco schäbig zu fühlen. In der Eingangshalle wartete Narcissa bereits auf die Beiden. Sie erschrak als sie sah in was für Sachen Harry herumlaufen musste.  
  
„Sind das die Kleider deines Cousins?"  
  
„J... ja"  
  
„Oh Gott, der muss ja echt schrecklich aussehen."  
  
Harry musste bei diesem Satz grinsen.  
  
„Na dann, Mom, Harry, wollen wir gehen?"  
  
„Ja"antworteten beide gleichzeitig.  
  
„Harry, du bist doch schon mal mit Flohpulver gereist, oder?"fragte Narcissa.  
  
„Ja, bin ich."  
  
„Gut, Draco du zuerst."  
  
Draco trat in den Kamin, nahm eine Prise Flohpulver, schmiss es in die Flammen und rief „Winkelgasse".  
  
„Du als nächstes Harry."  
  
Wenige Sekunden später fiel Harry aus dem Kamin im Tropfenden Kessel.  
  
„Na, heil angekommen?"fragte Draco, und half Harry aufzustehen, was Harry überraschte.  
  
„Danke"~So kenne ich ihn gar nicht, er ist so, so.... nett~  
  
Er wurde in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen als Narcissa aus dem Kamin trat. Sie lächelte kurz als sie die beiden sah, denn Draco hatte Harrys Hand noch nicht losgelassen. Als er bemerkte das er diese noch hielt liess er sie schnell wieder los.  
  
„Also, da alle noch heil sind schlage ich vor wir gehen zuerst Mugglesachen einkaufen."  
  
„Gute Idee, Mom" „Gut, dann los" Sie trat aus dem Tropfenden Kessel in die Warme Morgenluft. Draco und Harry hinterher. Als erstes gingen sie zu Versache (wie schreibt man das? --°). Dort wuselte Narcissa sofort durch jedes Gestell. Nach ca. 15 min. musste Harry zu den Umkleidekabinen. Narcissa hatte genau die richtige Grösse getroffen, da er ja die gleiche Größe wie Draco brauchte. Danach schleifte Narcissa sie mit zu Gucci, um Schuhe zu kaufen. Und dann noch zu einem Schmuckladen dort bekam er eine neue Uhr und eine Silberkette mit einem Schlangenanhänger, den er sich selbst aussuchte. Nach zwei Stunden sassen sie im Tropfenden Kessel und tranken ein Butterbier. Harry hatte jetzt 5 neue Pullover; 2 Grüne, 2 schwarze und eine roten; 4 neue Hosen; 2 schwarze und 2 Dunkelgrüne, 6 T- Shirts; 2 schwarze, 2 Grüne, 1 Blaues und 1 rotes,; ebenfalls hatte er 2 paar neue Schuhe; 1 paar Turnschuhe, nur die besten, und schwarze Lederstiefel.  
  
Narcissa war sehr zufrieden .  
  
Danach gingen sie in die Winkelgasse, um neue Roben zu kaufen. Er bekam eine aus schwarzer Schlangenseide, eine aus dunkelgrünem Drachenleder und eine schwarze aus dem gleichen Stoff wie die Schulroben.  
  
„Ähm, Mrs. Malfoy wie viel hat den das alles gekostet?"  
  
„Ist egal, lass nur Harry"  
  
„Ab...."  
  
„Widersprech ihr nicht, Harry, wäre nicht klug."Flüsterte ihm Draco zu  
  
Sie kamen erst nach 5 Stunden ihres Aufbruchs wieder in Malfoy Manor an. Draco und Harry schleppten die Tüten in Harrys Zimmer. Dort liessen sie sich aufs Bett fallen.  
  
„Deine Mutter ist echt schlimm was das Einkaufen angeht."  
  
„Ja, da hast du recht."  
  
„Du tust mir echt leid, Draco."  
  
„Wieso?"  
  
„Na, das hat sie sicher schon öfters gemacht, oder?"  
  
„Ach so, ja"Draco stiess einen Seufzer aus bei diesem Gedanken.  
  
„Komm las uns die Sachen verstauen, Harry."  
  
Sie standen wieder auf, Draco öffnete die Schranktür, sah sofort die Kleider von Dudley, die er auch sofort aufs Bett warf. Gemeinsam packten sie die verschiedenen Kleidungsstücke aus und verstauten diese im Schrank.  
  
„Draco?"  
  
„Hm"  
  
„Wollen wir nochmals neu anfangen?"  
  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
  
Er hielt Draco seine Hand hin und sagte: „Draco Malfoy wollen wir Freunde sein?"  
  
„Gerne"sagte Draco und nahm Harrys Hand. Er lächelte, nicht das kalte Grinsen wie sonst sondern ein warmes lächeln.  
  
„Wird das auch in Hogwarts noch so sein, ich mein du bist in Slytherin?!"  
  
„Hei, ich nehme keine Freundschaft aus Spass an."Antwortete Draco ein wenig empört.  
  
„Sorry"murmelte Harry etwas verlegen.  
  
„Schon okay, ich hol dich dann in einer Stunde zum Essen ab."  
  
„Ist gut, bis später, Draco."  
  
Draco drehte sich kurz vor der Tür nochmals um und warf Harry etwas zu.  
  
„Für deine Haare."Sagte Draco und zwinkerte ihm zu.  
  
„Danke"  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde zog sich Harry um und ging ins Bad.  
  
~ Mal sehen ob das Gel hilft~  
  
Er nahm etwas Gel in die Hände und schmierte es in die Haare. Es sah jetzt Snapes Frisur ziemlich ähnlich nur das Harrys Haare kürzer waren und nicht so fettig. ~ Hei das ist cool ~ Er setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und begann im Zaubertränke Buch zu lesen. Er merkte nicht einmal das Draco das Zimmer betrat .  
  
„Sieht doch gut aus, oder?"  
  
„Hä, ach du bist es, was meinst du?"  
  
„Na die Haare."Sagte er und zeigte auf seinen Kopf.  
  
„Ach so, ja."  
  
„Lass uns runter gehen"  
  
„Komme"  
  
Als sie ins Esszimmer traten war es plötzlich still. Draco und Harry sahen sich nur fragend an und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze. Sirius war der erste der etwas sagte.  
  
„Harry, siehst gut aus."  
  
„Danke, Sirius."  
  
„Ja, Narcissa da hast du wirklich was gemacht."Lobte Lucius seine Frau „Aber lasst uns essen."  
  
Während dem Essen redeten Draco und Harry über die ersten Schuljahre, und wie es wohl gewesen wär wenn Harry , Dracos Freundschaft angenommen hätte. Narcissa redete mit Sirius, und Lucius flüsterte Snape zu:  
  
„Jetzt sieht er fast so aus wie du, Sev"  
  
Nach diesem Satz musste Severus ein wenig Grinsen.  
  
„Wann sagst du es ihm eigentlich?"  
  
„Ach, Lucius, das ist nicht so einfach."  
  
„Ich weiss, ich weiss."Seufzte Lucius.  
  
************  
  
So das war auch schon das 10. Kapitel. Sagt mal hat jemand ne Idee wie Snape , Harry beibringen könnte das er sein Vater ist, hab im Moment nämlich keine Ahnung, nehme gerne Ratschläge an. Also nicht vergessen auf den Button unten links klicken und Reviewen.  
  
By, bis zum nächsten Kapitel  
  
Eure mell 


	13. Briefe über Briefe

Halölle alle zusammen, da bin ich wieder, mit nem neuen Kapitel!!!!!! *gg*  
  
Disclaimer: gehört alles J.K.R verdien kein Geld und sonstiges......  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco; Sirius/Severus; Hermine/Ron  
  
Autorin: mellin (Wie immer XDDD)  
  
Warnung: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
„...."= Gespräche  
  
~.....~ = Gedanken  
  
(...) = Den Schwachsinn den ich verzapfe.  
  
´....´ = Die Stimme in Harrys Kopf  
  
Danke an alle meine Reviewer : LittleLion1, Lyonessheart und DarkShadow ^^ (Hast zwar keinen Kommi geschrieben aber du weißt sicher warum * knuffz *)  
  
Kapitel 11 : Briefe über Briefe  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry durch das Geschrei von Eulen geweckt. ~Eulen??~ Er setzte sich im Bett auf und suchte auf dem Nachttisch nach seiner Brille. Als er sie gefunden hatte setzte er sie auf und sah das 2 Eulen auf dem Rand seines Bettes sassen. Die eine stellte sich als Rons Eule, Pig, heraus. Die andere kannte er nicht aber er vermutete das sie von Hermine ist. Er krabbelte zu Pig und der Eule und nahm die beiden Briefe ab, Pig flog sofort zu Hedwigs Käfig, der offen stand, und trank ein paar Schlücke Wasser. Er öffnete zuerst Rons Brief:  
  
1 Hi Harry  
  
WO STECKST DU?? Dumbledore hat uns gesagt du seiest nicht mehr bei den Dursleys. Auch sagte er, er habe eine Vermutung aber er müsse zuerst nachschauen ob du dort bist bevor er uns etwas sagt.  
  
2 Meine Mom flippt jetzt dann aus vor sorgen um dich.  
  
Du solltest sie mal sehen sie wartet den ganzen Tag ungeduldig auf eine Nachricht von Dumbledore oder Dir. Sie denkt manchmal sogar du seiest........ Tot, doch ich kann das nicht glauben, denn sonst wären deine Sachen noch bei den Dursleys. Ach ja bei dem Thema Dursley, wir haben sie gefragt ob sie etwas wissen, sie haben gesagt du seiest abgeholt worden von einem Mann mit Hakennase und Fettigen Haaren, sag mir BITTE das, das NICHT SNAPE war  
  
Naja, ich denke du wirst dich schon melden.  
  
Bye dein Ron  
  
P.S Dumbledore hat ne Stock Wut auf dich, aber nicht nur auf dich, er murmelt die ganze Zeit etwas von; „....Ich hab ihm gesagt er solle es nicht tun...."oder „....Aber, nein er holt ihn einfach ab......" So sauer hab ich ihn noch nie gesehen.  
  
~ Tja Ron , wie nahe du der Wahrheit doch bist.!~ Er legte den Brief auf den Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. ~Schauen wir mal was Hermine für ne Predigt hält ~  
  
3 Hi Harry  
  
Sag mal bist du nach ganz bei Verstand?? Du weißt doch das du bei den Dursleys bleiben solltest!! Du solltest McGonagall und Dumbledore sehen die sind echt sauer auf dich aber auch enttäuscht. Harry, wie konntest du das tun, und jetzt noch den Hinweis von den Dursleys. Sag mir das du NICHT bei SNAPE bist, denn die Beschreibung die dein Onkel uns gegeben hat, passt zu ihm!! Du solltest Rons Eltern sehen, die flippen fast aus vor Sorge um dich, sie meinen dir sei etwas passiert oder V.... Voldemort habe dich. Wir warten immer noch auf eine Antwort von Dumbledore, aber vielleicht klärst DU uns ja auf.  
  
Bye deine Hermine  
  
P.S schreib so schnell wie möglich zurück.!! PP.S die Eule heisst Hermes  
  
~Hm.... na ja es hätte schlimmer sein können.... Dumbledore hat ne Vermutung!! Scheisse, dann weiss er sicher wo ich bin.... Ich geh erstmal Duschen, es gibt sicher bald Frühstück~  
  
Er legte die Briefe hin und ging ins Badezimmer um zu Duschen. Nach einer halben Stunde kam er wieder raus, nur mit Badetuch bekleidet.  
  
~Ne halbe Stunde , und ich dachte nur Mädchen haben so lange.... ~  
  
Er lief zum Schrank und zog sich um, er trug jetzt eine Dunkelgrüne Hose und ein blaues Shirt. Er ging zu seinem Nachttisch, nahm die Kette heraus, und zog sie an. ~Ich sollte zurückschreiben~ Gedacht, getan. Er setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch und begann Ron eine Antwort zu schreiben.  
  
4 Hi Ron  
  
Ich kann dir leider nicht sagen wo ich bin, aber Dumbledore wird es euch bestimmt bald sagen. Keine Sorge mir geht's gut, deine Mom muss sich keine Sorgen um mich machen, denn ich bin NICHT tot, bin noch an einem Stück...... Sirius ist auch hier, er passt schon auf mich auf..... Mehr kann ich nicht schreiben, Sorry...  
  
Bye dein Kumpel Harry  
  
P.S Wenn ihr antworten wollt, fragt Dumbledore!!!!  
  
~Ich denke den kann ich so lassen... Jetzt noch Hermine....~  
  
5 Hi Mione  
  
Also erstens, ja ich bin noch bei Verstand.... Zweitens, ja ich weiss das ich dort bleiben sollte, aber wohne DU MAL DIE GANZEN Sommerferien dort.... Sie sind enttäuscht? Mir doch egal, Dumbledore ist selber schuld, hätte er mich nicht zu den Dursleys geschickt.... Wie ich das tun konnte? Ganz einfach, ich hab meinen Koffer genommen und bin gegangen, weißt du wie das geht, man setzt einen Fuss vor den anderen,. Eins kann ich dir versichern, Voldie hat mich nicht, und bei Snape bin ich auch nicht, jedenfalls nicht direkt..... Und noch ein Gruss von Schnuffel....  
  
Bye dein Harry  
  
P.S Antworten = Dumbledore  
  
~Hmmmmmm... vielleicht ein wenig fies geschrieben, aber egal......~ Er band den Brief für Ron wieder an Pigs Bein wofür er geschlagene zehn Minuten brauchte da sie nie still stand. Den anderen band er an Hermes Bein. Er öffnete nun auch noch die Balkontür, das Fenster war schon offen, und ging hinaus.  
  
„Morgen"begrüsste ihn Draco.  
  
„Ah, Guten Morgen"  
  
„An wen gingen die Briefe?"  
  
„Ron und Hermine, haben mir geschrieben."  
  
„Aha, du hast ihnen aber nicht geschrieben wo du bist?"  
  
„Nein, aber Dumbledore weiss es glaube ich. Sag mal was ist mit Frühstück?"  
  
„Hast du verpennt, willst du was?"  
  
„Ja, gerne"  
  
„Shila"rief Draco in sein Zimmer hinein.  
  
„Master Malfoy hat gerufen, Sir?"  
  
„Ja, Shila könntest du etwas zu essen hochbringen , für zwei Personen."  
  
„Aber, sicher, Master Malfoy, Shila sofort wieder da."Und schon war sie wieder verschwunden.  
  
„Essen wir in deinem Zimmer, Draco?"  
  
„Ja, also komm."  
  
Sie gingen gemeinsam in Dracos Zimmer, es war fast gleich eingerichtet wie Harrys Zimmer, na ja es war gleich eingerichtet, das Bett war einfach in Schwarz gehalten. Auch hingen hier Bilder, zuerst mal eins von Seinen Eltern, dann eins von der Quidditch – Mannschaft mit Snape, und das dritte hatte er gerade umgedreht. (wer hängt wohl dort ^^)  
  
„Setz dich doch aufs Bett." Gesagt..... Getan. Wenige Minuten später kam Shila zurück, mit einem voll beladenem Tablett.  
  
„Danke Shila."  
  
„Nichts zu Danken, Master Malfoy, ist doch mein Job."´plopp´ schon war sie wieder verschwunden. Nun widmeten sich die beiden Jugendlichen dem Essen, es war voll beladen , von Cornflakes bis Pfefferminzbonbons.  
  
„Wer isst denn Pfefferminzbonbons zum Frühstück, Harry?"  
  
„Albus Dumbledore."  
  
Als sie fertig gegessen hatten verschwand das Tablett, Harry wollte schon aufstehen als er Pig sah, und sie flog genau auf ihn zu. Er nahm ihr den Brief ab und rollte ihn auf.  
  
6  
  
7  
  
8 Hi Harry  
  
Du brauchst nicht mehr zwei Briefe zu schreiben, ich bin jetzt bei den Weasleys. Sag uns endlich wo du bist, verdammt. Also wenn ich ehrlich bin diese Gesellschaft tut dir nicht gut... Schön, du bist nicht bei Snape, aber WO dann???? Verdammt Harry, wir machen uns Sorgen....  
  
Danke für den Gruss, sag noch einen zurück, auch von Ron.  
  
Bye Hermine  
  
„Oh, man die nerven."  
  
„Kannst du laut sagen, Harry."  
  
Draco stand auf, und holte Papier mit Feder vom Schreibtisch.  
  
„Hier"  
  
„Danke"  
  
9 Hi Hermine, Hi Ron  
  
Ich hab doch schon geschrieben das ich euch nicht sagen kann wo ich bin.!! Ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen machen, verdammt mir geht's gut!! Fragt Dumbledore, er weiss sicher wo ich bin, von mir erfahrt ihr kein Wort Ich richte den Gruss aus.  
  
Bye Harry  
  
„Noch einen Brief von denen und ich flippe aus"  
  
*******  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit bekam auch Snape einen Brief.  
  
10 Hallo Severus  
  
Ich hab dir doch ausdrücklich gesagt, du sollst nichts unternehmen. Jetzt hast du ihn auch noch zu den Malfoys gebracht, bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen, dort ist er doch nicht sicher!!  
  
Ich weiss es ist nicht die beste Umgebung bei den Dursleys aber nur dort ist er sicher. Denk bitte nochmals über deine Taten nach.  
  
Albus D.  
  
**********  
  
So das wars wieder mal von mir. Ich frag jetzt nochmals: HAT IRGENDJEMAND EINE IDEE, WIE SNAPE, HARRY SAGEN KANN DAS ER SEIN VATER IST??? Bitte viele Reviews......... BITTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bis zum nächsten Chapter  
  
Eure mell 


	14. Freispruch oder nicht?

Hallo liebe Leser und Leserinnen, ich bin wieder zurück mit einem neuen Kapitel.....  
  
Danke an alle meine reviewer ; Cardie, Diestorytexterin ...... was ist mit euch anderen los, lest ihr meine Geschichte nicht mehr???  
  
@Cardie: Danke für die Vorschläge, mal sehen ob ich einen nehme.  
  
@Diestorytexterin: 1.Ist das so schlimm das er ihm nicht ähnlich sieht, es gibt auch andere Geschichten in denen er sein Sohn ist und so aussieht. Und es kann sich ja auch noch ändern.... 2. Ich weiss das mit dem heulen war einwenig übertrieben, aber nicht alle Gehschichten sind Perfekt, oder??  
  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört der grossen Joanne Kathleen Rowling, nix mir. Verdien auch kein Geld damit.............  
  
Autorin: mellin  
  
Beta: DarkShadow28 (hab dich gaaaaaaaaaanz doll lieb!!!) "weihnachtskeks3"  
  
Pairings: Hp/DM; SS/SB; Hr/RW ...........  
  
Inhalt von diesem Kapitel: Die Weasleys erfahren wo Harry steckt. Und Sirius muss ins Ministerium........  
  
Kategorie: ShonenAi  
  
Warnung: Slash !! , manchmal unrealistisch ( wie viele sagen * gg *), Nette Malfoys und netter Snape  
  
INFO : Die Anhörung ist eher ne Gerichtsverhandlung geworden, Inspiriert haben mich RTL und Sat1.... XDDD  
  
Dieses Kapi widme ich DarkShadow28, weil sie mich bis jetzt sehr viel unterstütz hat (Hab dich lieb, Alec * gg *) [ui XD Eine Widmung ganz allein für mich*freu**strahls* *dich knuddels* Ich hab dich auch ganz doll lieb^-^]  
  
[......] = Beta kommentare  
  
Jetzt viel spass beim neuen Kapitel............  
  
Kapitel 12: Freispruch oder nicht?  
  
Sirius Black wachte an diesem Morgen schon früh auf. Ein Blick auf den Wecker zeigte ihm, dass es 7°° Uhr war. Da er zu aufgeregt war, um noch ein wenig weiter zu schlafen beschloss er duschen zu gehen. Als er 10 Minuten später aus dem Badezimmer kam legte er sich erst einmal wieder auf das Bett um noch ein wenig zu lesen  
  
Um 8°° Uhr machte er sich auf den Weg ins Esszimmer. Als er ankam sassen schon alle am Esstisch.  
  
„Na endlich, der Köter begehrt uns auch mal mit seiner Anwesenheit."  
  
„Natürlich, Fledermäuschen."Entgegnete Sirius, Severus.  
  
So begann der Streit der beiden schon am frühen Morgen, die Anwesenden verdrehten alle zusammen die Augen, assen aber gemütlich weiter.  
  
„Sirius, bist du nervös?"fragte Lucius, als die zwei streitenden verstummt waren.  
  
„Ein bisschen."Gab er zurück.  
  
** Zur gleichen Zeit im Fuchsbau **  
  
Die ganze Familie Weasley, Hermine, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin und Dumbledore sassen im Wohnzimmer des Fuchsbaus. [Die ganze Familie? Und dann noch Besuch O.O Wow. Das nenne ich „Full House"*ggg*]  
  
„Nun, Albus weißt du nun wo Harry steckt?"fragte soeben Molly Weasley.  
  
„Ja"antwortete der Direktor von Hogwarts,  
  
„Jetzt sag es endlich, Albus."Kam es von Remus.  
  
„Wenn ihr wirklich wollt..."  
  
„Ja, wollen wir"antwortete Arthur Weasley  
  
„Nun gut, er ist bei den ..... Malfoys"  
  
Stille  
  
Absolute Stille  
  
„Waaaaaas?? Das ist nicht ihr ernst Professor."Brauste Ron auf  
  
„Doch Mr. Weasley dies ist mein ernst"  
  
„Aber, wieso?"  
  
„Das, sollten sie ihn selber fragen, wenn er es schon weiss"damit war für ihn das Gespräch beendet.  
  
***********  
  
Um halb 12 machten sich Lucius, Sirius und Severus auf zum Ministerium.  
  
„Für was brauch ich eigentlich Zeugen, man könnte mir einfach das Veritas – Serum verabreichen, und fertig."[Stimmt.. warum? Man ist der wieder umständlich. Der macht das nur, damit er ihn vielleicht wieder wegsperren kann.]  
  
„Keine Ahnung, Sirius, da musst du Fudge fragen."Entgegnete Lucius. [*Zu Fudge renn* Warum? *snif*]  
  
Sie meldeten sich beim Empfangstresen an, und liefen hinunter zu dem ihnen genannten Gerichtsraum. Dort trafen sie auf Molly und Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin und Albus Dumbledore. Nachdem sich alle begrüsst hatten, (Ausnahme von Lucius und Severus * gg *) [Sie mögen zwar nett sein, aber man muss es ja nicht übertreiben, ne?*ggg**mir Lucius schnapp und ihn knuddel*]öffnete sich die Saaltür.  
  
„Sie dürfen nun hineingehen."  
  
Eine pummelige junge Frau, die Stark an Neville erinnerte, zeigte ihnen ihre Sitzplätze, und setzte sich danach wieder auf ihren Platz neben der Tür. Sie trug so etwas Ähnliches wie eine Polizeiuniform. Sirius musste sich in die Mitte des Saals an einen kleinen Tisch setzten. Die anderen sassen an zwei Tischen etwas weiter hinten.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später betrat Fudge mit fünf anderen Leuten den Saal, sofort standen alle auf (ich sehe zu viel Gerichtssendungen * gg *). [*gg* Ich sag nur: Küchiiiiiii*sabba* (Küchmeister ist sooo genial*ggg* Du weißt, der vom Jugendgericht)]  
  
„Guten Tag, wir verhandeln heute das Verfahren von Sirius Black, Sie können sich wieder setzten."  
  
„Nun, gut Mr. Pork, lesen sie uns bitte die Anschuldigen vor."  
  
„Natürlich, Mr. Fudge. Mr. Sirius Black wird vorgeworfen, die Potters an Sie-wissen-schon-wen verraten zu haben, und ausserdem ihren Sohn entführt haben zu wollen. Auch wird er beschuldigt an dessen Todestag 13 Muggle und einen Zauberer ermordet zu haben."  
  
„Danke Mr. Pork, was sagen sie zu diesen Anschuldigungen Mr. Black, befinden sie sich schuldig oder nicht?"  
  
„Ich befinde mich für Unschuldig."  
  
„Nun, dann erzählen sie mal ihre Version."  
  
„Also gut, eigentlich war ich als Geheimniswahrer bestimmt worden, doch ich schlug ihnen Peter vor, da ich dachte man würde ihn nicht verdächtigen, doch später stellte sich heraus das dieser für Voldemort arbeitete. Als ich von diesem Anschlag hörte fuhr ich mit meinen fliegendem Motorrad zu dem Haus der Potters, dort fand ich Hagrid wie er gerade mit Harry auf dem Arm aus dem haus kam, nun ich bat ihn, Harry mir zu geben....."  
  
„Wieso haben sie ihn darum gebeten?"[Warum wohl.... *den Kopf schüttel*]  
  
„Ich wollte ihn zu mir nehmen, schliesslich ist er mein Patensohn, nun ja also gab ich ihm mein Motorrad, denn er konnte es besser gebrauchen, als ich dann wieder auf eine Strasse kam, begegnete mir Peter, ich wollte ihn zur rede stellen doch er sprach einen Zauber, der die Strasse in die luft sprengte, schnitt sich einen Finger ab und flüchtete als Ratte durch die Kanalisation. Und den rest kennen sie ja."  
  
„Nun, und sie behaupten das dieser Peter noch lebt?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Wieso sind sie sich so sicher?"  
  
„Ich habe ihn in Harrys drittem Schuljahr in Hogwarts gesehen, eigentlich war er schon die ganze Zeit dort, als eine Ratte namens Krätze, diese gehörte Harrys bestem Freund Ronald Weasley."  
  
„Und woher wussten sie dies?"  
  
„Als ich in Askaban sass, las ich den Tagespropheten, vor dem dritten Schuljahr, Ich sah dieses Bild der Weasley und erkannte Peter sofort auf diesem....."  
  
„Er war auf diesem Bild auch eine Ratte?"  
  
„Ja"  
  
„Woran haben sie ihn erkannt?"  
  
„An seiner Pfote, ihm fehlte ein Zeh, dort wo bei Menschen der Zeigefinger ist."  
  
„Sie sagen uns also, dass er ein nicht eingetragener Animagus ist?"  
  
„Ja"  
  
„Woher wollen sie dies wissen?"  
  
„Er gehörte zu unserer Gruppe in Hogwarts, also war er einer meiner besten Freunde."  
  
„Nun gut, Remus Lupin gehörte auch zu dieser Gruppe, oder?"  
  
„Ja"  
  
„Nun, dann bitte ich bitte unseren ersten Zeugen nach vorne, Mr. Lupin."  
  
Remus stand auf und lief nach vorne, dort setzte er sich in den Stuhl in dem Sirius vorher noch gesessen hatte, dieser sass jetzt etwas nebenan.  
  
„Nun, Mr. Lupin, stimmt es das Peter Pretigew ein unregistrierter Animagus ist? "  
  
„Ja, das stimmt"  
  
„Woher wissen sie das, so genau?"  
  
„Er hat es uns immer wieder seine Fortschritte gezeigt und als er es geschafft hatte, hatte er es uns voller Stolz präsentiert."  
  
„Wissen sie wieso gerade eine Ratte?"  
  
„WEIL ER EINE IST!!"[Richtig so!!!! *wormtail kill* . Alles seine Schuld!]  
  
„Mr. Black, seien sie still und setzten sie sich wieder!! Nun Mr. Lupin?"  
  
„Das weiss ich nicht."  
  
„Nun, stimmt es das Peter der Geheimniswahrer der Potters war?"  
  
„Ja, denn wir alle hielten es für unwahrscheinlich, das irgendjemand ihn vermuten würde."  
  
„Als gut, sie dürfen sich wieder setzten, Mr. Snape kommen sie bitte nach vorne."  
  
Snape stand wie gewohnt etwas hochnäsig auf und glitt lautlos nach vorne.  
  
„Nun, Mr. Snape stimmt es das sie für Dumbledore spionieren?"  
  
„Ja, das stimmt."  
  
„Haben sie Peter Pretigew schon einmal bei einem treffen gesehen?"  
  
„Ja, mehrere male"  
  
„Stimmt es auch das er die Potters verraten hatte?"  
  
„Ja, ich war zu diesem Zeitpunkt gerade bei Voldemort, als Pretigew reingestürmt kam und dem Lord alles erzählte."  
  
„Was alles?" „Nun, das er der Geheimniswahrer sei und alle gedacht hatten es sei sicherer ihn zu nehmen, als Black..."  
  
Fudge seufzte leise so das es niemand hörte ~ Man so muss ich ihn wohl noch freisprechen, obwohl.......~  
  
„Danke, ich bitte Lucius Malfoy nach vorne."  
  
~ Dieser wird Black hoffentlich einwenig belasten~  
  
„Also, Mr. Malfoy ich habe nur eine Frage an sie, Hat Pretigew die Potters verraten?"  
  
„Ja, das hatte er."  
  
„Nun wir ziehen uns zur Beratung zurück"Fudge und die anderen Personen standen auf und gingen durch die Tür hinter dem Richtertisch hinaus.  
  
Nach zehn Minuten kamen sie wieder zurück. „Nun, wir befinden Mr. Sirius Black im Verrat der Potters, der Entführung Harrys, und dem Mord an Peter Pretigew und den Muggeln für......"Fudge holte nochmals tief luft, und die Anwesenden sahen ihn gespannte an „...... Unschuldig."  
  
„Ausserdem wird ihm die Patenschaft wieder gesetzlich zugestellt, und es wird nach Peter Pettigrew Gefahndet werden, sie dürfen gehen."  
  
Nach diesem einen Wort, Unschuldig, atmete Sirius aus, er war endlich frei, er konnte sich um sein Patensohn kümmern, er konnte wieder in die Stadt gehen, er konnte wieder normal herumlaufen, er musste sich nicht mehr verstecken, er konnte wieder arbeiten, er ,er .......... er konnte endlich wieder .........  
  
....... Leben.  
  
[Waaaaah *Sirius umknuddels* Ist er nicht süß^-^ Hach ja... Einfach super.. *-* *Sirius nicht mehr loslass*]  
  
******  
  
Na wie hats euch gefallen?? [Super *heftig nick*] Also mir persönlich gefällt der letzte Absatz am besten XDD........ [Ja*-*] Es wird auch bald das Geheimnis gelüftet aber ich weiss noch nicht wann.....  
  
BITTE ein Review, ein klitzekleines, PLEASE, SIL´TE PLAÎT........... Müsst ja nur auf den kleine Button klicken und euch eine Minute zeit nehmen, BITTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. Das Batikum und ein lauschender Harry

_Disclaimer: : Alles gehört der grossen Joanne Kathleen Rowling, nix mir. Verdien auch kein Geld damit... leider...  
  
Autorin: mellin, wer den sonst...  
  
Beta: DarkShadow knuddls .  
  
Pairings: Hp/DM; SS/SB; Hr/RW ...........  
  
Inhalt von diesem Kapitel: Harry lauscht und erfährt etwas über seine Familie...  
  
Warnung: Slash !! , manchmal unrealistisch ( wie viele sagen gg ), Nette Malfoys und netter Snape!!  
  
Genre: Slash, Ein klein bisschen Romantik, OOC, manches verläuft anders als im Buch (z.b Sirius ist frei u.s.w)  
  
Kommi Kommentare:  
  
ju – san: Ich weiss darum hab ich es ja so gemacht gg, schön das sie dir gefällt.... nein das ist keine Erpressung   
  
auxia : Hast schon recht.  
  
Phönix : Ich bemüh mich schnell weiterzuschreiben.... ich hoffe die story gefällt dir noch weiter..  
  
Rena: Ich schreibe meine FF wie ich will, du musst sie ja nicht lesen wenn's dir nicht gefällt... aber trotzdem danke für die Tipps ...  
  
Clara: Nein das ist kein Witz, das ist eine FF. Und übrigens ich habe eine Beta, und zwar eine sehr gute... ich werde die FF nicht überarbeiten, mir gefällt sie und anderen Lesern auch... wenn's dir nicht gefällt : Lies sie nicht!!  
  
„..."= Gespräche  
  
'...' = Gedanken  
  
(...) = ¨Meine Kommentare  
  
... = Die Stimme in Harrys Kopf  
  
[...] = Beta Kommentare  
  
Ich habe hier noch eine Charakterbeschreibung, wer will kann sie lesen:  
  
Name: Harry James Potter(???) _

_Alter: 15 _

_Grösse: 1. 87m_

_ Augen- / Haar – Farbe: Smaragdgrün / Schwarz _

_Tiere: Schneeeule (Hedwig), ein noch unbekanntes... _

_Vater: James Potter _

_Vater: Severus Snape _

_Pate: Sirius Black _

_Partner: ??? _

_Merkmale: Narbe auf der Stirn _

_Beste Freunde: Hermine Granger, Ron Weasley, Die Weasleys , Albus Dumbledore, Hagrid, ???....... _

_Hasst: Slytherins (nicht alle), Voldemort, Todesser, Rita Kimmkorn, _

_Fähigkeiten: Parsel, gut im Quidditch,......

* * *

_

_Name: Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_ Alter: 15 ½ _

_Grösse: 1.88m _

_Augen - /Haar- Farbe: Sturmgrau / Platinblond _

_Tiere: Eule (Zeus) , unbekannt _

_Vater: Lucius Malfoy _

_Mutter: Narcissa Malfoy _

_Pate: Severus Snape _

_Partner: ??? _

_Beste Freunde: Crabbe, Goyle, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, ???..... _

_Hasst: Hermine Granger, Ron Weasley, Voldemort, Gryffindors..._

* * *

_Name: Severus Snape _

_Alter: 38 (?-?) _

_Grösse: 1.95m _

_Augen - /Haar – Farbe: Schwarz _

_Tiere: Rabe (Oberon) _

_Vater: ??? Snape _

_Mutter: ??? Snape _

_Partner: ??? _

_Beste Freunde: Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Sirius Black ... _

_Hasst: Voldemort, Gryffindors, Todesser ..._

* * *

_Name: Sirius Black _

_Alter: 38 _

_Grösse: 1. 94 _

_Augen - /Haar – Farbe: Blau / Schwarz _

_Tiere: Hyppogreif (Seidenschnabel) _

_Vater: ??? Black _

_Mutter: ??? Black _

_Partner: ???_

_ Beste Freunde: Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy... _

_Hasst: Todesser, Voldemort, (einige) Slytherins..._

Kapitel 13: Das Batikum und ein lauschender Harry  
  
Als Sirius und die anderen wieder nach Hause kamen wurden sie schon erwartet. Harry, Draco und Narcissa standen in der Eingangshalle und sahen sie wartend und fragend an. Die drei angekommenen grinsten nur, aber Sirius hatte natürlich das grösste aufgesetzt. Harry sprang seinem Paten sofort freudig um den Hals. Auch die anderen zwei grinsten jetzt, nicht das übliche Malfoy-Grinsen , nein es war ein freundliches und frohes Grinsen. An diesem Abend wurde ausgelassen gefeiert, ich glaube jeder der sie so gesehen hätte, hätte gedacht er spinne... Auch Harry wunderte sich einwenig, er hatte die Malfoys noch nie so fröhlich gesehen, auch Snape... bei ihm sah es fast so aus als würde er Sirius anmachen, aber das lag wahrscheinlich am Alkohol, dachte Harry. (ne sicher nicht der Alkohol gg) Sie feierten bis spät in die Nacht, tranken und lachten viel.  
  
Als Harry am nächste Morgen aufwachte hatte er riesige Kopfschmerzen, also sah er sich halb liegend, halb sitzend um, Draco lag etwa einen Meter neben ihm, Sirius und Snape lagen verdächtig nah beieinander, Lucius und Narcissa mussten es wohl in ihr Zimmer geschafft haben, den sie waren nicht zu sehen, er grinste kurz und lies sich wieder nach hinten fallen. Er erschrak als sich etwas neben ihm bewegte, doch es war nur Draco der an ihn ranrutschte... halt, ranrutschte oh Gott... Na ja so schlimm ist es ja auch nicht ein Grinsen huschte, bei diesen Gedanken, über Harry's Gesicht...  
  
Langsam wachte auch Sirius auf, doch er war nicht sehr sauer, oder überrascht, das Snape neben ihm lag... 

„Guten morgen, Harry"  
  
„Guten Morgen, hast du auch solche Kopfschmerzen?"  
  
„Mh, ja..."er versuchte aufzustehen, lies sich aber gleich wieder rückwärts fallen, sein Gleichgewichts-Sinn spielte total verrückt... Jetzt regten sich auch langsam die anderen beiden, auch Snape störte sich an seiner Lage nicht besonders, genau so wie Draco...  
  
„Ich trinke nie wieder so viel Alkohol..."  
  
„Tja, Draco, das hast du nun davon"gab Harry zurück.  
  
„Wieso?"  
  
„War dein Vorschlag"  
  
„Stimmt" seufzend versuchte er sich aufzurichten, scheiterte aber auch. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür, und Narcissa und Lucius traten ein, beide sahen recht nüchtern aus.  
  
„Na, gut geschlafen?" fragte Lucius die ‚verkaterten'.  
  
„Ja, und wie" ertönte es im Chor...  
  
Narcissa packte vier Phiolen aus und reichte jedem eine, die sie auch sofort tranken. Langsam beruhigte sich der Gleichgewichts-Sinn der vier wieder, und sie konnten wieder normal aufstehen.  
  
„Danke"erklang es wieder vier-stimmig.  
  
„Gerngeschehen, ich schlage vor ihr duscht erstmal, und kommt dann in einer Stunde zum Essen..."  
  
Somit standen die 4 auf und liefen in ihre Zimmer. Sie duschten alle und zogen sich frische, nicht so nach Alkohol riechende Kleider an. Nach 50 min standen alle im Gang vor ihren Zimmern, und warteten auf die jeweils anderen, sie liefen dann gemeinsam hinunter, wieder ohne Worte zu wechseln. Draco jedoch warf immer wieder verstohlenen Blicke zu Harry, dieser bemerkte dies, sagte jedoch nichts.  
  
Nach dem Essen lag Harry bäuchlings in seinem Bett und las in seinem Buch über Quidditch, er war gerade dabei den Wronski Bluff durch zulesen, und anzusehen, als er laute Stimmen aus Sirius' Zimmer nebenan hörte. Und wie neugierig er nun einmal war, schlich er aus seinem Zimmer, und lauschte an der Tür.  
  
„Snape, das glaub ich dir nicht, du kannst es mir noch so viel mal sagen wie du willst!!"das war eindeutig Sirius' Stimme „Das hätte James nie getan!!"  
  
„Lucius jetzt hilf mir mal"Snape klang sichtlich verzweifelt.  
  
„Nein, das ist deine Sache"  
  
„Wieso bist du dann mitgekommen?"  
  
„Als seelischer Beistand"man konnte das belustigte in seiner Stimme gut hören.  
  
„Also gut, Köterchen, willst du es von deinem Freund hören?"  
  
„Willst du mich verarschen?"  
  
„Nein, keineswegs, hast du das schon mal gesehen?"  
  
„Ja, das ist doch ein Batikum"  
  
„Genau, weißt du auch wozu es dient?"  
  
„Ja, es dient dazu, jemand verstorbenen, für kurze Zeit herzuholen, so das man mit ihm reden kann."  
  
„Genau"  
  
„Du, willst ..."  
  
„Ja, genau Sirius, das will ich" er murmelte einen Fremdsprachigen Spruch. Auf der Oberfläche des Batikum entstand ein Strudel, und ein Geist kam heraus.  
  
„James"keuchte Sirius  
  
„Hallo, Sirius. Hallo Severus, Lucius, warum bin ich hier Sev?"begrüsste er die anwesenden.  
  
„Du musst dem Köter da, was erklären"  
  
„Und was?"  
  
„Das mit Harry" Harry erschrak was ist mit mir? fragte er sich in Gedanken  
  
James' Geist seufzte „Na gut, Siri was hat er dir erzählt?"  
  
„Das Harry sein Sohn wäre, aber du hättest Lily nie betrogen..."  
  
James sah Severus ungläubig an „Das hast du??"  
  
„Ja, was dagegen?"  
  
James verdrehte die Augen „Du bist ein Idiot"  
  
„Wieso?"fragte Severus, lauter als er es wollte.  
  
„Dieses Gespräch wollte ich mit dir, Sirius UND Harry halten!!"  
  
„Tschuldigung"  
  
„Also gut, Sirius... es stimmt" Dieser brachte nur ein klägliches ‚was?' heraus.  
  
Harry stolperte von der Tür weg, und rannte schon fast in sein Zimmer zurück.  
  
_Na wie fandet ihr das kapi?? Ich hab einfach diese Lösung genommen, bei den anderen konnte ich keinen Guten Anfang schreiben... PLEASE PUSH THE BUTTON ! ! ! ! _


	16. Ein besorgter draco?

Titel: Überraschungen

Teil: 14 / ??

Disclaimer: : Alles gehört der grossen Joanne Kathleen Rowling, nix mir. Verdien auch kein Geld damit... leider...

Autorin: mellin, wer den sonst…

Beta: DarkShadow knuddls .

Pairings: Hp/DM; SS/SB; Hr/RW ...........

Inhalt von diesem Kapitel: Harry lauscht und erfährt etwas über seine Familie...

Warnung: **_Slash !!_** , manchmal unrealistisch ( wie viele sagen gg ), **_Nette Malfoys und netter Snape!!_**

Genre: Slash, Ein klein bisschen Romantik, OOC, manches verläuft anders als im Buch (z.b Sirius ist frei u.s.w)

„..." Gespräche

... Gedanken

(...) ¨Meine Kommentare

´...´ Die Stimme in Harrys Kopf

... Beta Kommentare

**Kapitel 14: Ein besorgter Draco?**

_Rückblick:_

_„Das Harry sein Sohn wäre, aber du hättest Lily nie betrogen…"_

_James sah Severus ungläubig an „Das hast du??"_

_„Ja, was dagegen?"_

_James verdrehte die Augen „Du bist ein Idiot"_

_„Wieso?" fragte Severus, lauter als er es wollte._

_„Dieses Gespräch wollte ich mit dir, Sirius UND Harry halten!!"_

_„Tschuldigung"_

_„Also gut, Sirius… es stimmt"_

_Dieser brachte nur ein klägliches ‚was?' heraus._

_Harry stolperte von der Tür weg, und rannte schon fast in sein Zimmer zurück._

_Rückblick Ende:_

---

Er rannte direkt in sein Zimmer und knallte die Tür zu. Erst blieb er stehen und sah sich um, er wusste nicht wohin er sollte. Diese Nachricht war zuviel für ihn, er war Severus Snapes Sohn, das konnte nicht sein, Nein /Das war sicher inszeniert/. Die Tränen rannen über seine Wangen/Nein, das konnte nicht inszeniert sein, das würde Sirius nie machen. Was soll ich jetzt tun?/

Er lief auf den Balkon zu und trat hinaus, es herrschte ein kühler Sommerwind, welcher sehr angenehm war. Lange Zeit sah er nur über das Land der Malfoys, er gab es nicht zu, doch es gefiel ihm hier.

---

Sirius, Severus und James sahen sich erschrocken an, /das war doch die Tür von Harrys Zimmer/ dachte Siri. Gemeinsam liefen die beiden ‚nicht Geister' aus dem Zimmer , sahen sich nochmals kurz an und traten dann in Harrys Zimmer.

Doch Harry war nirgends zu sehen, die beiden wollten schon wieder gehen, als ein leises Schluchzen vom Balkon aus zu ihnen drang.

---

Harry lies sich langsam an der Wand neben der Tür sinken und zog seine Beine an den Körper. Seine Kopf legte er nun auf seine Knie.

Er fing an, ohne es zu wollen, zu schluchzen, die Tränen rannen immer noch über seine Wangen.

So bemerkte er auch nicht das zwei Personen auf den Balkon traten.

Sirius trat langsam mit Severus an Harry heran. Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Patensohns /Er hat es gehört/

„Harry?" fragte er vorsichtig, Harry jedoch sah nicht auf, wollte die beiden nicht ansehen.

Severus stand neben den beiden und wusste nicht was er tun sollte, er hatte nicht so grosse Erfahrung mit solchen dingen wie Sirius. Dieser versuchte nun mit allen mitteln harry einwenig zu beruhigen.

„Harry, sag doch was, bitte. Du weißt das du über alles mit mir reden kannst." Er antwortete nicht, nur nach endlosen versuchen bekamen die beiden eine antwort. Diese war jedoch nicht die , die sie sich erhofft hatten.

„Lasst mich in ruhe, ich will jetzt niemanden sehen!" murmelte er den beiden zu, sah sie immer noch nicht an. Die beiden erwachsenen zuckten kurz mit den schultern und befolgten Harrys bitte, gingen zurück zu James.

Dieser war noch immer in seiner geist form und schaute die beiden vorwurfsvoll an.

„Habt ihr ja super hingekriegt"

„Tut uns leid" sagte siri bedrückt.

Die drei redeten noch längere zeit miteinander, tratschten über die Vergangenheit und berieten noch einige sachen.

Harry währenddessen war immer noch auf dem Balkon, jedoch nicht mehr am Boden sondern stand am Geländer, die arme darauf abgestützt und besah sich die Landschaft die sich vor ihm erstreckte.

Er dachte nach, über das gehörte und auch über das alles, seit er hier war hatte er sich verändert. Er hatte viel mehr Slytherin sachen angenommen, die er aber nicht alle zeigte er wusste es nur, im inneren war er ein Slytherin.

Doch am meisten beschäftigte ihn doch das mit Snape, konnte er das glauben oder hatte er das alles nur missverstanden? Er wusste nicht weiter, steckte schon fast in einer Krise. Konnte er den beiden vertrauen? Konnte er das glauben? Konnte er jetzt ein neues leben beginnen? Ohne Dumbledores Vorschriften?

Wie gerne würde er ein neues Leben anfangen, aber konnte er das als Snape... konnte er als Snapes Sohn ein neues Leben beginnen?

Er wusste es nicht, es machte ihm auf eine Art angst. Er hatte keine Ahnung was ihn erwarten würde wenn er es akzeptiert, auch wusste er nicht ob Snape sich ihm gegenüber ändern würde.

Er seufzte und sah sich noch einmal den Wald und den riesigen Park an, ebenso das Quidditchfeld, bevor er in sein Zimmer zurückkehrte.

Er erwartete es leer vorzufinden doch es sass eine Person auf seinem Bett, es war nicht Snape und auch nicht Sirius, es war Draco. Er sah irgendwie besorgt aus, als er Harry erblickte stand er auf und ging auf ihn zu. „Harry... du hast ja geweint, was ist passiert?"

„Nichts.... ich hab nur was im Auge gehabt..." Draco sah ihn skeptisch an, fand es jedoch besser Harry nicht auszufragen. So setzte er sich wieder auf das bett, Harry gesellte sich nach kurzer zeit zu ihm. „wieso bist du hier?"

„Ich wollte dich fragen ob du... mir bei den Vgddk Aufgaben helfen kannst" er erwartete das Harry ihn auslachte doch das war nicht der fall, er lächelte nur und nickte. „Klar, mach ich gerne"

Wenig später sassen sie beide in Dracos Zimmer an dessen Aufgaben, oder auch nicht. Sie alberten mehr herum als das sie arbeiteten. Sie lachten als wären sie seit Jahren befreundet, die Feindschaft die vor einigen tagen noch herrschte war vergessen.

Es endete darin das sie keine Aufgaben lösten sondern auf Dracos Bett eine Kissenschlacht veranstalteten. Draco war noch im Vorteil, da er Harry auf das bett gepinnt hatte, und ihn so besser traf, doch Harry kehrte den Spiess schnell um. So sass er jetzt auf Dracos Bauch und grinste.

Auch der Junge unter ihm grinste, aber leicht hinterhältig und belustigt. Harry wusste nicht was er vorhatte doch würde er dies gleich bemerken, denn Draco legte seinen Arme um den Nacken Harrys und zog ihn zu sich runter, küsste ihn.

Harry war erst überrascht und leicht geschockt, doch es fühlte sich gut an, sehr gut sogar. So erwiderte er den Kuss nach kurzer zeit und schloss geniesserisch die Augen. Draco zog ihn näher zu sich und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über Harrys Lippen, bat um einlass. Dieser wurde ihm auch gewährt und so schlüpfte Dracos Zunge in Harrys Mund um diesen zu erkunden.

Nach einiger zeit stupste er die Zunge Harrys an und forderte sie auf mitzuspielen, was dieser gerne tat, so entbrannte bald ein heisses Zungenspiel.

Schon bald mussten sie sich wegen Luftmangels wieder von einander lösen. Beide waren rot geworden und sahen sich einfach nur an.

Sirius und Severus sassen immer noch im Zimmer und berieten mit James wie sie das ganze nun angehen sollten. Da Snape zudem ja keine Erfahrung mit dem Umgang als Vater hatte, so musste Sirius im wohl oder übel helfen.

Doch nach einiger zeit des Schweigens stellte Severus eine Frage die er schon langen stellen wollte. „Sag mal James.. gibt es keinen Spruch oder sonst was.. um dich zurückzuholen?"

Erneutes Schweigen legte sich über den Raum bevor James zögerlich antwortete.. „Ich weiss es nicht genau Sev.. es könnte sein, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher..." er lächelte leicht „ich werde es nachlesen gehen..." sagte Severus und stand auf, ging in die Bibliothek.

„Ich werde mal nach Harry sehen... wir rufen dich wenn es was neues gibt, okay?" sagte Sirius und lächelte seinen langjährigen freund nochmals an bevor er einen Spruch murmelte und James wieder verschwand.

Er seufzte nochmals und ging dann in Harrys Zimmer. „Harry?" fragte er vorsichtig, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort.

Suchend sah er sich in Zimmer, im Bad und auf dem Balkon um, fand Harry aber nicht. /wo steckt er bloss... ach.. ich werde mal Sev helfen gehen../

So machte er sich auf zur Bibliothek und schnappte sich nach einer kurzen Suche ein Buch und setzte sich zu Severus.

Er fing an zu lesen und bemerkte nicht die dritte anwesende Person, die aber niemand sehen konnte.

/wie friedlich sie doch in einem Raum sitzen können.. wieso konnten sie das früher nie../. dachte sich die ‚Person'.

* * *

so ich habs wie shcon im Summary erwähnt einwenig abgeändert am Ende und etwa shinzugefügt ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen das nächste sollte auch bald kommen... ich bemüh mich auf jedenfall schnell zu schrieben 


End file.
